¿Amor?
by spartanjaller
Summary: Un antiguo mal ha aparecido de nueva cuenta para causar destrozos en el reino de Ooo. Solo Finn puede detenerlo, pero algo no esta bien en él. 07/12/2012 actualización.
1. Tiempo de dudas

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen.

Bueno es mi primer historia y perdón si esta corto el capitulo o si tengo alguna falta de ortografía.

Espero y disfruten esta historia.

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo en la tierra de Ooo. Tan tranquilo que era aburrido, nuestros aventureros favoritos descansaban en su casa. Todo últimamente era aburrido, Jake se pasaba el día con la princesa arcoíris y BMO dormía todo el día.<p>

Finn, quien contaba ya con 16 años, se encontraba solo en su casa y peor aun se encontraba aburrido. Lo único que lo animaba era que en la noche iría a casa de Marceline a ver una película. Era curioso desde que cumplió los 16 años le gustaba pasar su tiempo con Marceline y no solo eso, había días que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

-_**Tal vez la amo, no eso no podría ser**_-Pensó Finn mientras moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Aunque debía de admitirlo ella era divertida, una buena compañera de aventuras.

-_y hermosa_-Al decir eso Finn se sonrojo.

Tal vez era hora de admitirlo.-_Yo amo a Marceline_-

Esto lo puso a pensar sobre sus sentimientos acerca de la Dulce princesa. Si, el la amo por mucho tiempo pero parecía que ella nunca le correspondería. Ella no era como Finn, parecía que lo gustaría estar con un niño tonto.

Llegaron las 7:00 PM y Finn tomo rumbo a casa de Marceline para su _cita. _Al llegar toco la puerta de la casa de Marceline y sintió como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza como si quisiera salir. Al abrirse la puerta y ver a la reina de los vampiros se le formo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo ni decirle hola.

Marceline se extraño por el comportamiento de su amigo. Pareciera que estuviera congelado por un hechizo del rey helado.

-_Finn te sucede algo-_Pregunto ella sin recibir respuesta alguna del joven aventurero.

Al no recibir respuesta la chica lo agarro de los hombros y empezó a agitarlo. Después de esa acción Finn recobro la conciencia.

_-¿Qué te paso hombre, parecías poseído?-_Pregunto Marceline mientras se reía.

-_No lo se-_Respondió Finn algo confundido.

Marceline invito a Finn a pasar, al entrar Finn paso a sentarse en el sofá de Marceline.

Durante toda la película Finn empezó a debatirse si en verdad amaba a Marceline o si todos esos pensamientos solo eran causa del aburrimiento que había pasado durante varios días. Se pregunto a si mismo si ella lo amaría o si la dulce princesa lo amaba, en fin el ni siquiera le presto atención a la película, veia pedazos pero luego su mente lo interrumpía con otros posibles escenarios sobre su posible vida amorosa con Marceline.

Al acabar la película Finn se seguía cuestionando sobre ese tema. La Reina de los Vampiros lo miro y parecía que se encontraba como cuando llego a su casa. a decir verdad el estuvo muy callado durante la película y eso que el siempre gritaba al ver a los Zombis de las películas antiguas, pero hoy no.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Marceline lo rompio.-¿_F__innnnn? ¿Tierra a Finn?-_Pregunto mientras le golpeaba la cabeza repetidas veces. Con esto Finn volvió en si.-ahhh, Creo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte.- Después de decir eso finn salio corriendo de la casa de la vampiro.-_ok, nos vemos después_.- Al irse Finn ella se puso a pensar que le pasaba a su amigo.-_Que raro actuó Finn, talvez deba espiarlo para saber que le pasa- _Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.


	2. Esa noche

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2

-MARCELINE POV-

_Es una noche tan agradable y nada mejor que pasarla espiando a mi humano preferido….Finn. El solo mencionar su nombre hace estremecer mi cuerpo, hace solo unos meses que me di cuenta de que Finn era importante para….mi. No se, quizás debería decirle lo mucho que me importa…¡¿Qué clase de locuras estoy pensando? , ¿Cómo puedo tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre Finn?. Me sacudí la cabeza y proseguí mi acto de espionaje. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos Finn llego a su casa, parecía estar muy exhausto porque ni siquiera busco a Jake, solo se fue directo a su cama. Me eleve un poco para poder ver por la ventana que se encontraba en el segundo piso y que daba directo a la habitación de Finn y Jake. _

_Al asomarme me di cuenta que Finn ya se había dormido, pero había algo raro en el. Se movía demasiado y creo que murmuraba algo, pero desde donde yo me encontraba no era capas de oír lo que él decía. Tenia que acercarme más,-¿pero como?-me pregunte en vos baja para no despertar a Finn. Lo más lógico parecía tener que abrir la ventana, ¿pero que haría si se despierta?, ¿qué le diría? ``no pasa nada Finn solo te estaba espiando´´ o ``esto es solo un sueñoooooo´´, como no se me ocurría nada mejor vuélvete a dormir´´, abrirla le ventana con la mayor delicadeza posible y entre flotando, cerré la ventana con el mismo cuidado con la que la abrí. _

_Podía verse muy claramente todo dentro de ese cuarto incluso siendo de noche, podía ver la cara de Finn y parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, esto por alguna razón me puso algo triste .Me acerque a Finn lo más que pude, tanto que juraría poder oír a su corazón latir. Al acercarme él empezó a tranquilizarse, como si el supiera que yo estoy aquí y eso lo calmara. No pude dejar de ver su rostro, se veía….feliz.-¿Qué estarás soñando Finn?-Me cuestione en voz baja. Ya no podía aguantar más, unas ganas estar junto a el me estaban volviendo loca, ¿cómo es que esto me sucedía?, ¿acaso si estaré enamorada de Finn?. Al final, después de mucho pensarlo, me acosté a un lado de Finn y sentí una paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido en años. Comencé a sentir un poco de sueño, pero no podía quedarme dormida junto a Finn, pero al intentar moverme uno de los bazos de Finn me trapo en su agarre y no podía zafarme. Forceje unos minutos para salir del agarre pero sin éxito alguno, no paso mucho para que sintiera mis parpados pesados._

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero y los disfrute o por lo menos les ayude a matar el tiempo un poco.<p>

Gracias por leer esto y saludos.

pd: se que es corto, pero igualmente espero que lo disfruten.


	3. El rapto del héroe

Hola a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

Espero y disfruten leer este nuevo capitulo tanto como yo lo disfrute haciendo.

Este capitulo me esmere mucho haciéndolo y trate de hacerlo más largo que los otros que he hecho.

* * *

><p>-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen.<p>

Era una hermosa mañana en la tierra de Ooo. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todas esas cosas. Finn el humano, como era conocido por todos abrió sus ojos y se levanto de su cama, miro a un costado de su cama y no vio nada. Era curioso, el creo que al voltear miraría a alguien de ese la do de su cama durmiendo, pero no fue así. Resignado se cambio de ropa y bajo por las escaleras hasta la cocina para poder prepararse algo de desayunar, al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que, tanto BMO como Jake no se encontraban y eso lo molestaba ya que así no se podría distraer de los pensamientos que tuvo el día anterior.

-Viejo, esto apesta, ¿como es que no puedo sacarme a Marceline de mi cabeza?-Dijo Finn para si mismo.-Tal vez un poco de aire fresco y aventuras me ayuden a despejar mi cabeza y tal vez valla con Marceline para aclarar algunos cosas.-

Y así el aventurero tomo su mochila, su espada y algunas provisiones y salió en busca de aventuras. Al mismo tiempo en que Finn cerró la puerta de su casa, Marceline salió de su escondite algo sorprendida y confusa.

-¿De qué querrá hablarme Finn?- se cuestiono la reina de los vampiros

Al pasar unos minutos, se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba en casa de Finn y Jake, pero no podía salir con tanto sol o moriría, así que busco algo con que protegerse del sol para poder salir de ahí. Pasaron unos minutos y no encontraba nada con lo cual poder protegerse del sol. El único lugar en donde no había buscado era en la habitación de Finn y Jake, así que fue allí y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama de Finn, eso la hizo recordar la noche anterior y como ella y Finn durmieron juntos aunque el humano no lo supiera. Al recordar esto ella se sonrojo y siguió con su búsqueda hasta que al fin pudo encontrar un paraguas con el cual poder salir.

Finn se encontraba caminando a través de un hermoso valle en busca de algo que hacer para poder distraerse, pero parecía que ese día todo iba a estar tranquilo. No había rastro del rey Helado o de algún monstro o malhechor, así que lo único que podía hacer era regresar a su casa, hasta que oyó un grito a lo lejos al que Finn corrió en busca del origen del grito que parecía ser de auxilio.

Llego a una cueva y dentro se encontraba el origen de los gritos el cual era una niña de unos 10 años siendo atacada por tres seres extraños, con forma humanoide de piel oscura y ojos amarillentos. Al ver esto Finn rápidamente tomo su espada y ataco al ser que se encontraba más cerca de la niña con una patada arrojándolo algunos metros.

-No te preocupes niña, Finn el humano te salvara.-Le dijo Finn a la niña para poder tranquilizarla.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito la niña al ver que uno de los seres atacaba a su salvador.

-Lo tengo-Finn salto por encima del ser y clavo su espada en la espada de este ser lo cual hizo que desapareciera en una pequeña explosión, se volteo y vio que los otros dos seres se preparaban para atacar, pero Finn realizo el primer movimiento y los ataco de frente.

Marceline se encontraba en su casa repasando todo lo que había sucedió la noche anterior. Ella había dormido junto a Finn y le gusto. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con el humano durante los últimos años, debía admitirlo el pasar de los años le habían sentado de maravilla al joven aventurero, hasta se veía más atractivo. El pensar esa cosas hizo que la chica vampiro se sonrojara.

-¿Puede ser que yo lo…- Pero antes de poder terminar oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, acto seguido fue a ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mentita el mayordomo de la Dulce princesa quien tenia en su mano una carta.

-Marceline Reina de los vampiros por favor tome esta carta de la Dulce princesa.-Dijo la menta mayordomo.

Al tomar la carta, Mentita dio media vuelta y tomo caminos fuera de la cueva. Marceline miro algo extrañada a la menta y volvió a meterse dentro de su casa. Al regresar a sus aposentos, ella floto hasta su sofá y se acostó para poder leer la carta que le habían entregado. Abrió la carta y se encontró con una invitación que decía:

"Querida Marceline Reina de los Vampiros ha sido invitada a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de la Dulce princesa, la cual se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana en el dulce reino.

Esperamos que pueda asistir a este gran evento. "

-Tsk…¿Qué molesto?, apuesto lo que sea a que todo será rosita- se quejo la vampiro e hizo bola la carta y la tiro al cesto de basura.

Se quedo pensando unos minutos y se dio cuenta que el baile seria una bueno escusa para pasar el rato con Finn, así que se decidió.

-En cuanto el sol se ponga iré con Finn y le pediré que asista con migo a esa fiestucha.-Se dijo a sí misma mientras se recostaba en su sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Finn ya se encontraba exhausto de tanto enfrentarse con esos seres ya que al destruir a uno otros aparecían, parecía que esa lucha no tendría fin. Levanto su espada para poder atacar a uno de los seres pero era inútil, ya se encontraba cansado de tanto pelear. Volteo a ver a la pequeña niña la cual se encontraba asustada y le dijo:

-Niña, corre, sal de aquí.-

-Pero no puedo, si salgo el sol me lastimara-

-¿Qué?, acaso eres un vampiro o algo así-La pequeña niña asintió y esto puso más nervioso a Finn, ¿cómo podría salvar a la niña?, luego de unos segundo pudo encontrar una solución a ese problema. Le lanzo su mochila y le dijo:

-Cúbrete con mi mochila y corre lo más lejos de aquí, yo los entretendré.-Le ordeno a la pequeña vampiro.

-¿Pero que hay de ti?-dijo la pequeña preocupada.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, después de todo soy un héroe.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-ahora sal de aquí-

La pequeña niña vampiro asintió y salió corriendo de la cueva dejando al héroe con lo seres. Uno de los seres se lanzo contra la pequeña pero este es interceptado por nuestro héroe el cual destruye al ser, pero los demás se le echan encima y lo dejan inconsciente. Antes de que uno se los seres le diera el golpe final al héroe aparece una sombra la cual detiene a lo seres.

-Vasta, hay que llevarlo con el jefe.- Ordeno la persona misteriosa a los seres. Estos levantaron a Finn y abrieron un portal en el cual entraron mientras el ser misteriosa tomo su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Jefe, creo que lo tenemos-

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y lo hallan disfrutado y quiero agradecer a:<p>

Zalex Grajalex y Fuutachimaru por los reviews que dejaron cuando inicie la historia, simplemente gracias y espero que por lo menos les ayude a distraerse un rato.

Saludos


	4. Conoce a tu captor

-Disclaimer: Ni Hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno aquí, ante ustedes el cuarto capítulo. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Finn empezó a abrir sus ojos, pero todo lo que él podía ver era oscuridad. Intento ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor que recorría todo su no lo dejaba, por lo que solo pudo sentarse. Se froto la cabeza un poco.<p>

-Hombre, como me duele la cabeza.-Exclamo el héroe para sí mismo.

Poco tiempo paso para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y así pudiera ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un lugar húmedo y mohoso, lo rodeaban tres paredes de ladrillos y donde debería estar la cuarta pared se encontraba una serie de barrotes que impedían salir del pequeño, húmedo y mohoso cuarto.

En un segundo intento, Finn, trato de levantarse y mantenerse de pie, lo cual se le dificulto por el constante y molesto dolor que sentía. Aun con todo el dolor logro permanecer de pie y se acercó a los barrotes para intentar conseguir una pista de donde se encontraba. Miro atreves de los barrotes y lo único que consiguió ver era que al final de un largo pasillo que se encontraba entre a celda, se encontraba una puerta de madera con lo que parecía una perilla de metal algo vieja.

Finn suspiro y se recargo en la pared más cercana, intentaba recordar que es lo que había sucedido antes de caer inconsciente. Después de un par de minutos recordó que estaba peleando con esos extraños seres y a esa pequeña niña.

-Me pregunto si se encontrara bien.- Se dijo a si mismo y suspiro

Ahora que lo pensaba esa niña era un poco extraña, aunque se encontraba en una cueva, Finn pudo darse cuenta que se piel era algo grisácea y ¿Por qué no podía salir a la luz del sol?, amenos que ella fuera un….

-¡Vampiro!, espera eso ya lo sabia. QUE MALA MEMORIA TENGO.- Dijo un Finn sorprendido.

Nunca en su corta vida, se hubiera imaginado ver a otro vampiro que no fuera Marceline. El solo mencionar su nombre, hacia que Finn se sintiera raro, como si quisiera estar junto a ella, muy cerca de ella, abrazarla y besarla. Pero en que demonios se ponía a pensar en ese momento, el tenia que buscar como salir de ese lugar y no ponerse a fantasear. Así que con todas sus fuerzas se levanto y empezó a buscar en la celda algo que le ayudara a salir.

Marceline aun no sabia que hacer con respecto a Finn y a la fiesta de la princesa. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?, no podía ir con Finn y solo decirle que la acompañara a la fiesta, y si llegaba a acompañarla, aun tenia que saber que le iba a decir y sobre todo tenia que resolver ese dilema sobre los sentimientos que tenia por el joven humano. Todo eso empezó a frustrar a la reina de los vampiros, por lo que decidió ir pos su bajo hacha y empezar a tocar algunas melodías para poder tranquilizarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marceline ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para poder analizar con más detenimiento sus sentimientos por el joven humano, pero unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, suspiro de resignación ya que parecía que nadie la dejaba pensar en paz, fue flotando hasta la puerta que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Al abrir la puerta de se encontró con una pequeña niña la cual reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Mary!, que alegría verte de nuevo.- Dijo Marceline mientras recogía a la pequeña con alegría para poder abrazarla.

-¡Prima Marceline¡- Exclamo con igual emoción lo pequeña vampiro.

Parecía una de esas escenas de película en donde dos seres queridos se abrazan después de mucho tiempo. Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas por varios minutos, hasta que Marceline rompió el abrazo e invito a pasar a su pequeña prima a su casa para poder charlar. Ya dentro de la pequeña morada de la reina de los vampiros, ambas se sentaron en el sofá, bueno, solo la pequeña Mary ya que Marceline se mantenía levitando.

-Cuanto tiempo Mary. – Dijo la chica vampiro con un poco de nostalgia.

-Si, parece que fueron siglos des de que nos vimos por última vez prima.- Dijo la pequeña vampiro.

-Tienes razón, y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto con curiosidad Marceline

- Bueno, cundo cumplí los 500 años mis padres me dejaron recorrer el mundo y bueno supe que vivías por aquí y quería visitarte.

Y así pasaron unas horas en las que Marceline y Mary hablaban de lo que habían hecho desde que no se habían vistos, hasta que Marceline noto que la joven vampiro traía consigo una mochila la cual le era muy familiar. Observo la mochila con más detenimiento y se sorprendió al reconocer la mochila.

-Mary, ¿de donde sacaste esa mochila?- Pregunto preocupada

-Esta- dijo Mary- me la dio un joven aventurero que…..me….salvo de…. ¡OH POR DIOS!- exclamo la chica al recordar al aventurero que la había salvado. – ¡Marceline tenemos que salvar a Finn!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo conoces a Finn?- Dijo preocupada Marceline

-Cuando venia para acá unos seres me acorralaron, pero este chico apareció y me protegió de esos seres, pero él se quedo luchando con ellos y parecía cansado y estaba herido. –

-Tenemos que ir rápido a ayudarlo, muéstrame donde vistes a Finn por ultima vez.- Le dijo Marceline a su prima

Marceline estaba muy preocupada por Finn, ella sabia que él era fuerte pero sin Jake a su lado para protegerlo, era difícil que el venciera a varios enemigos y más aun si se encontraba herido.

Fue por su sombrilla y le entrego una a su prima y ambas salieron disparadas hacia la cueva donde fue visto Finn por última vez.

Después de horas de buscar una forma de salir, Finn ya se encontraban cansado y hambriento. Volvió a tomar su lugar en la pared para poder sentarse, ya con los ánimos bajos, hasta que oyó que la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo se abría y unas figuras se acercaban más hasta donde él se encontraba. Eran dos seres fornidos y con unas armaduras como de caballero escoltando a un tercer sujeto que traía una túnica muy parecida a la de un mago, ellos se acercaron hasta los barrotes de la celda y miraron fijamente a Finn por unos cuantos segundos hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Ok, en este momento te estarás preguntando ¿porque estas aquí?-

-Aja.- Dijo Finn en poco desconcertado.

-Bueno, tus dudas serán respondidas a la brevedad, pero antes por favor sígueme - Dijo el mago mientras abría la celda de Finn.

-Por cierto no intentes nada estúpido o tendremos que hacerle una visita a Jake-Le dijo con malicia y una sonrisa.

Finn se paro de donde se encontraba y camino a la salida, al cruzar por la salida de su celda, uno de los seres fornidos le puso unas esposas y así Finn siguió al extraño a través de la puerta. Al Salir, se encontró con otro pasillo, pero este era más largo y estaba iluminado por el fuego de unas antorchas que marcaban el camino que se debía seguir y así pasaron unos minutos en donde Finn y sus captores caminaron por el inmenso pasillo para encontrarse con una puerta de acero solido. El mago saco de su túnica una llave y con esta abrió la puerta, un destello de luz segó a Finn por unos segundos. Atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en un gran salón con un escritorio y una silla dándole la espalda a este.

-Que bueno es ver que estas bien Finn- Dijo una voz que provenía de la silla.

-¡¿Quien eres y que quieres con migo?

Aun no me reconoces Finn, me siento muy mal por que aun no sabes quien soy- Dijo lo que sea que se encontraba detrás de la silla.

Acto seguido el ser se coloca frente a Finn para que pudiera ver quien era el artífice de su captura. Al ver de quien se trataba Finn no pudo contener el asombro al conocer la identidad de su captor. Su captor sonrío de una forma maléfica al ver el impacto que había causado en el joven aventurero que años atrás lo había detenido de logar su cometido.

* * *

><p>Bueno estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos y creo que lo estoy logrando. Pero aun así discúlpenme si los estoy haciendo cortos<p>

Fuutachimaru: Gracias por tus reviews, en serio esos reviews me ayudan a seguir con esto y no dejarlo botado.

Creo que eso es todo.

Saludos.


	5. ¿Finn?

-Disclaimer: Ni Hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno aquí le dejo el capitulo 5, espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Finn se encontraba atónito al ver la identidad de aquel tipo que se encontraba frente a él, el ser lo miro con algo de curiosidad esperando cual iba a hacer la acción que el joven tomaría. Finn abrió la boca poco a poco tratando de formular sonido alguno, hasta que al fin sucedió.<p>

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.- Empezó a reír el héroe.

-¿Pero… que demonios haces?-Le pregunto el ser a Finn, sorprendido por la reacción que había tomado el joven héroe.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, no puedo evitarlo….creo que moriré…jajajajajajaja. –Seguía riendo con lágrimas en los ojos y rodando por el suelo.

Todos los presentes no podían creer que Finn se estuviera riendo del ser más temido de todo Ooo y más aun, frente a su propia cara. Nadie hacia nada con el fin de que el joven humano dejara de reír y rodar por el suelo. Después de un minuto, Finn paro de reírse de su captor y se puso de pie aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto el ser algo molesto.

-Si, eso creo.-

-¿Puedo proseguir?-

-Si.-

-Muy bien, ahora te explicare por qué estas aquí.-

-Espera, ¿Por qué me explicas tu plan?- Pregunto Finn algo confundido y pensado el por que los malos siempre cuentan sus planes.

-Por que soy malo y ¡YA NO ME INTERRUMPAS MÁS!-Respondió molesto el ser.

-Ok, no te molestes.-

* * *

><p>Marceline y Mary llegaron a la cueva en donde Finn el humano había sido visto por última vez. Ambas entraron buscando al joven héroe, pero sin resultado alguno, solo encontraron rastros de que allí sucedió una pelea y una muy violenta. Ambas se separaron para poder buscar pistas sobre el posible paradero de Finn, pero sin éxito alguno.<p>

-No esta por aquí.-Dijo Mary algo preocupada, ya que él parecía ser alguien importante para Marceline y ella le tenia mucho cariño a su prima.

-Creo que no- Marceline parecía muy preocupada por Finn, no quería, pero lo único que se le venia a la mente era que Finn fue secuestrado por dios sabe quien y podría estar en peligro. Finn era el único verdadero amigo que ella tenía desde hace años y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

-Tal vez se encuentra por los alrededores, salgamos de la cueva y busquémoslo.- Mary intento confortar a su Prima, dándole una esperanza de encontrar al joven héroe.

Ambas salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores de la cueva. Marceline se adentro en un bosque cercano de la cueva. Ya había oscurecido y la luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño bosque, lo cual facilitaba más la búsqueda en el bosque. La paz y tranquilidad que se generaba, era sorprendente, pero lo único en la mente de Marceline era encontrar a Finn, siguió su camino a través del bosque hasta que llego a un pequeño claro y justo en el medio se encontraba una figura que intrigo a Marceline y fue a investigar. Al llegara a donde se encontraba la figura se sorprendió al descubrir quien era.

-¡JAKE!- Dijo con sorpresa la reina de los vampiros.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? , ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?- pregunto confuso y molesto el perro amarillo mientras volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al levantar la vista vio que se trataba de Marceline la reina de los vampiros, esto hizo que la sangre de Jake se helara, entrara en pánico y comenzara a correr como desquiciado alrededor del claro.

Si Finn no se encontrara desaparecido, Marceline se hubiera divertido con el perro, pero ese no era el momento, así que intento tranquilizarlo y contarle lo que sucedía.

-Jake, cálmate hombre.-

-Aléjate de mí.- Decía el perro mágico mientras corrió de la vampiro llorando de terror

-Jake, ¡JAKE ESPERA!, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Marceline intentando captar la atención del perro.

-Noooooo, aléjate.-

-Es sobre Finn- Esto hizo que el perro se detuviera, volteara a donde se encontraba la vampiro y comenzara a preocuparse.- ¿Qué le paso?,¿se encuentra bien?, ¿dónde esta?-

-Calma, calma.-Dijo Marceline.

-Dime, ¿que pasa con Finn?- Pregunto Jake desesperado y preocupado al no recibir una respuesta.

Marceline suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en torno a Finn, desde la pelea que tuvo para salvar a la prima de Marceline hasta su desaparición. Esto mataba de preocupación a Jake ya que él había vuelto a la casa del árbol al mediodía y no encontró a Finn, así que salió a buscarlo.

Jake se unió a las chicas vampiro para poder buscar a Finn, pero después de una media hora, sus esperanzas ya se encontraban por los suelos. Sin ninguna pista sobre el posible paradero del humano, los tres fueron a la casa de Finn y Jake, que se encontraba más cerca.

Después de una caminata medianamente larga, llegaron a la casa del árbol, pero algo parecía poner a Jake algo pensativo. Al notar la expresión de la cara de Jake, Marceline le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no deje las luces encendidas- Dijo mientras se detenía.

-Tal vez fue Beemo.-

- No, el y Neptor salieron de viaje.-

Ambos se miraron y como si fuera casi telepático ambos se prepararon para pelear, dejando a Mary algo confundida.

¿Tal vez los que atacaron a Finn también buscaban a Jake o algo que tenían en la casa y lo estarían buscando?, era lo que pensaban los. Los dos se situaron a ambos extremos de la puerta principal, mientras Mary se escondía cerca de un arbusto. Jake le asintió a Marceline para que se preparara y con toda su fuerza tumbo la puerta.

Al entrar se ocasiono un gran alboroto, Jake ataco a la primera persona que vio, igualmente Marceline, después de tantos golpes Jake rodeo al invasor con su cuerpo y voltio para ver si se encontraba otro, pero no. Marceline y Jake miraron a su rehén.

-¡FINN!- Ambos gritaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?, ¿Por qué me atacaron?-

-Jejeje, creímos que eras un tipo malo.- le dijo su hermano algo apenado

Marceline se sentía aliviada y alegre de ver a Finn a salvo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi como si no quisiera que se fuera. Finn se sonrojó al sentir el abrazo de Marceline, él le regreso el abrazo y así permanecieron por lo menos un minuto, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que tenían el uno hacia el otro. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Marceline rompió el abrazo toda sonrojada

-Me alegro que estés bien.- Dijo Marceline aun sonrojada.

-Gracias.-Dijo Finn igualmente sonrojado.

Al ver la escena Jake y Mary se pudieron dar cuento de los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos se voltearon a verse y se rieron, mientras Finn y Marceline se sonrojaban más. Los cuatro se sentaron el la sala de estar y comenzaron a preguntarle a Finn que había sucedido.

-Y dinos Finn, ¿Qué te había pasado?- Le pregunto su hermano.

-Bueno, cuando Mary se fue seguí peleando con esos extraños seres, los derroté y corrieron como unos cobardes.- Dijo Finn sin ningún tipo de preocupación, mientras bebía de la tasa que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Así nomas?- Pregunto Marceline algo incrédula-

-Sip.-

-Pero estabas herido y cansado, ¿Cómo pudiste ganarles?- Le pregunto Mary, con la misma incredulidad que su prima.

-Muy simple, soy el mejor héroe de universo y nadie puede vencerme.- Les respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero estuviste desaparecido por lo menos una trece hora, ¿Qué hiciste después de derrotar a esos seres?- L e pregunto Marceline

-Camine un poco por ahí- Respondió tranquilamente.

Marceline y Jake miraron con incredulidad a Finn que tan tranquilamente bebía de su tasa. Nada de lo que decía parecía verdad, pero, ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo?, él no era de los que mentían y ¿qué ocultaba les estaba ocultando?.

Pasaron unos minutos y Marceline y Mary tenían que irse. Se despidieron de los hermanos, pero sin antes de irse Marceline se acercó a Jake y comenzaron a conversar.

-Jake, creo que Finn no nos dice la verdad.- Dijo Marceline al perro amarillo.

-Lo se, algo raro esta pasando.- Dijo en perro mientras se sobaba la barbilla y con una cara pensativa.- Intentare descubrir que le pasa a mi hermanito.

-Ok-

-Y cambiando de tema…., ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Finn?-Pregunto el perro a Marceline.

Esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la reina de los vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Finn?, era una buena pregunta, no se había detenido a pensar sobre sus sentimientos por el humano. Él le agradaba y mucho, pero en realidad , ¿Qué sentía por el?. Al saber de su desaparición, ella se había sentido como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella, debía admitirlo le agradaba estar junto a él y también le resultaba un poco atractivo, los años le habían sentado muy bien al joven héroe. Ya no era el niño tonto de trece años que había conocido tiempo atrás, ahora era un poco más maduro pero seguía siendo divertido y él era el único que la apoyaba y en más de una ocasión la había ayudado con algunos problemas, como Ash.

-Creo que lo quiero.- Dijo Marceline mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ja, lo sabía.- Exclamo el perro mágico.- ¿Y por que no se lo dices?

-Por qué no se si el siente lo mismo por mi y no quiero oírlo decir que no me quiere y que solo me ve como a una amiga más.- Dijo Marceline mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Tonterías, Finn esta loco por ti, ¿Qué no lo vez?-le dijo mientras la chica vampiro le respondía negando con la cabeza.

-Créeme, Finn se muere por que lo beses. –

-¿enserio crees eso?-

-Por su puesto, se le vio en todo la cara cuando lo abrazaste.- Le dijo tratando de darle ánimos- mira no tienes de que preocuparte, si amas a Finn solo tienes que decírselo y veras como cae en tus manos.-

Gracias por el apoyo, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, creí que me odiabas.-

-Nah, no se de donde sacaste esas loca idea, además.…sé que así, Finn será feliz.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que puso responder la reina de los vampiros. Ella y Mary se despidieron de Finn y de Jake y tomaron su camino devuelta a casa. Ahora Marceline estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos por Finn, esa plática con Jake le dio los ánimos que necesitaba y ya estaba decidida,

-_El día antes de la fiesta se lo diré_.- Pensó mientas sonreirá de alegría.

Jake se encontraba algo preocupado por su hermano. Era obvio que Finn no le decía la verdad, pero, ¿por qué?. Jake se mantuvo vigilando a Finn desde que Marceline y su prima se habían ido y parecía perfectamente normal. Por lo que había dicho Marceline había desaparecido por lo menos trece horas y se había herido en batalla, ¿como era posible que se hubiera recuperado de sus herida de forma tan rápida?, no tenia sentido.

-Jake, estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir-

-ok hermano, que descanses.-

-Igualmente-

Finn subía las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, mientras Jake se seguía preguntando que había pasado después de que la pequeña Mary se había alejado de él y por qué le estaba mintiendo, a él, a su propio hermano.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en una zona alejada, dentro de lo que parecían las ruinas de un castillo, un ser y su ayudante discutían.<p>

-Señor, el humano ya se encuentra en su casa.- Dijo el hechicero

-Perfecto. Pronto este asqueroso mundo será mio de una ves por todas y Finn el humano no podrá detenerme.- Dijo el ser con cierta satisfacción.- y cuando recuperar mi cuerpo podre deshacerme de este asqueroso caracol.

-Pero señor, no cree que el humano encuentre una forma de detenerlo.-

-Claro que no, tú conoces el plan tan bien como yo, y sabes que eso será casi imposible.- Le dijo e ser a su ayudante para que se calmara ya que esa inseguridad lo esta molestando y no quería destruir a su ayudante por, por ahora.-No te preocupes, cuando esto acabe obtendrá tu parte del trato.-

- Eso espero.- Dijo el hechicero mientras recordaba el por que se encontraba ahí.

* * *

><p>Nota del autor:<p>

Ok, este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito (2035 palabras). Espero y este capitulo allá gustado.

Gracias por dejar reviews, ya que como lo había mencionado antes esto me ayuda a seguir con ánimos para escribir.

-Fuutachimaru: De nuevo muchas gracias por tus reviews que has dejado desde que empece esta historia, me ayudan mucho espero y este capitulo te guste.

-PurplePinkLuveR3:Gracias por dejar un review. Espero poder sorprendente con lo que sigue de la historia y estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos. Saludos

-dickory5: Gracias y tu prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Saludos

-gaths10: Gracias. Lo siento por no poner algo más pero igualmente te agradezco por dejar tu Review. Saludo

Bueno ya nos encontramos en la mitad de este Fanfic y espero que les este agradando o por lo menos les ayude a matar el tiempo. Se que puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía y pido disculpas por ello y también si en algún momento la historia les parece aburrida o sin sentido.

Sin más que escribir les mando un saludo a los que leen esto.

* * *

><p>Nota extra:<p>

Conocí al autor de voz que hace a la princesa grumosa en latino américa y estoy feliz por que tengo su autógrafo. Ademas que conseguí un collar de Finn y Jake wiiiiiiiiiiiii.


	6. El inicio de algo, ¿bueno?

Hola todos!

Después de lo que creo fueron 25 días, les traigo el sexto capitulo. En verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero surgieron varios problemas a la hora escribirlo. Como espero y lo disfruten y perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde todo el incidente con Finn y solo faltaban dos días para la gran fiesta de la Dulce Princesa. Las cosas eran muy normales en la vida del joven humano y el perro mágico, tal vez demasiado normales según Jake, cada vez que sacaba el tema del desaparecimiento a Finn éste lo evadía cambiando de tema. Jake se preocupaba más y más por su hermanito, ¿pero que podía hacer?, Finn se encontraba bien y eso era lo importante, ¿no?<p>

El día había comenzado de una forma tranquila. Finn se levanto primero que Jake y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a bañar después de entrar al baño, Jake se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina. Cuando entro a la cocina oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y con toda mala gana, Jake fue a abrir la puerta, en donde encontró a Mentita con una carta.

-Por favor acepte esta carta.- Dijo en mayordomo entregándole la carta a Jake. Antes de darse media vuelta y tomar de nuevo su camino, es detenido por el perro.

-Espera, esta es solo una invitación , ¿y la de Finn?.- Pregunto el perro

-Usted sabe que el humano no es permitido en el dulce reino.-

-Vamos, ¿Por qué la Dulce Princesa no perdona a Finn? –

-No se me permite hablar de ello, así que con su permiso me pequeño mayordomo se alego del perro con un expresión seria en su rostro.

Jake se seguía preguntando las razones de por que la Dulce Princesa desterró a Finn del dulce reino un año atrás, pero esa era otra de las incógnitas que nunca pudo resolver en torno a su hermano. Dio un suspiro y entro a la de nuevo a la casa, vio a Finn quien ya se había cambiado.

-Buenos días Jake.-

-Buenos días hermano.-

-¿Quién era?-

-Nadie jeje.- Dijo el perro escondiendo la invitación para que Finn no la viera y se deprimiera o algo así. – ¿Y que quieres para desayunar?-

-Lo que sea estaría bien.-

-¡TODO BURRITO! –

Marceline se seguía repasando como era que le iba a decir a Finn que la acompañara a la fiesta de la Dulce Princesa, y además como le diría sus sentimientos. Según Jake, Finn respondería de una forma positiva, ¿pero que tal si no?, toda esa confusión la molestaba y no había nada que podría hacer hasta dentro de unas horas, ya que Jake le había dicho que se iría de casa en unas cuantas horas y después podría estar con Finn todo el resto del día. La idea la emocionaba mucho, pero lo malo era que tenía que esperar, suspiro de resignación y fue por su bajo para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Mary se encantaba dormida así que no tendría que cuidarla en el día y podría estar con Finn el tiempo que quisiera sin interrupción. Miro el reloj que tenia a un lado de su sofá y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que Jake se fuera y dejara a Finn solo. Voló hasta su cuarto y busco que ropa ponerse para ver a Finn, escogió unos jeans negros, una camisa negra y enzima se pondría su sudadera rojo con franjas negras. Se metió al baño y comenzó a bañarse.

Finn se encontraba fuera de su casa, recostado en le pasto pensando en todo lo que el Lich le había dicho hace tan solo unos días antes.

_-Tú traerás la destrucción y una era de oscuridad en todo Ooo-. Dijo el Lich, que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un pequeño caracol._

Las palabras del Lich lo habían confundido y además, ¿Qué era todo eso de que el destruiría el mundo?, él no podía hacer eso, después de todo era uno de los chicos buenos y ellos no hacen esas cosas. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar ese momento. Se levanto del pasto y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta que Jake no se encontraba, en la sala de estar, así que decidió buscarlo para ver si quería ir a buscar aventuras. Busco por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró, volvió a su sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Un pequeño pedazo de papel que se encontraba junto a él en sofá atrajo su atención. Tomo el pedazo de papel y se percato de que tenía escrito algo, así que procedió a leerlo.

_Finn:_

_Fui a visitar a Arcoíris y tal vez regrese en un día._

_Te quiere tu hermano. Jake._

_PD: NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO_.

-Pff, yo, hacer algo estúpido, si como no-. Se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Pasaron unos minutos y Finn solo miraba el techo. Suspiro al darse cuenta que ese seria un día aburrido. No quería salir ya que tenía algo de miedo de encontrarse con esos seres de nuevo y volver a ser capturado. No podía ir al dulce reino desde que la princesa lo desterró y Jake no estaba para pasar el rato. Volvió a suspirar ya resignado hasta que recordó que podía ir a ver a Marceline. El solo recordarla, hacia sentir raro a Finn, ya había pensado que tal vez le gustaba, pero no estaba muy seguro. Ella ere muy divertida y tal vez la persona más genial que el conocía.

-Tal vez debería ir a verla y aclarar de una vez mis dudas de una vez por todas-

Finn se había decidido a ir a ver a Marceline, así que fue por sus cosas, pero antes debía cambiarse. Fue a su cuarto y empezó a buscar ropa en su armario, después de todo no podía usar por siempre pantalones cortos. Después de buscar como loco, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Perfecto-. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo la ropa y se comenzó a cambiar. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba listo para salir. Decidió no ponerse su viejo gorro por esa ocasión y dejar que todos pudieran ver su pelo de color dorado.

Antes de poder salir de casa, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se molesto al oír eso, tal vez era alguien que quería que lo ayudara con algún monstro o algo así y tendría que ayudarlo y no podría ir con Marceline. Bajo de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y atrajo la puerta hacia él.

Marceline ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Finn. Desde que había salido de su casa había pensado que podían hacer Finn y ella durante el día, tal vez ver una película de terror y así podía fingir asustarse y poder abrazar a Finn y luego besarlo. Mientras más se acercaba más se emocionaba, llego hasta la puerta y la golpeo suavemente. Mientras esperaba a que alguien la abriera, recordó el día en que ellas se había metido a en esa casa y había dormido junto a Finn. Ese recuerdo le encantaba, el simple hecho de haber dormido junto a Finn y la paz y tranquilidad que sintió esa noche la hacían feliz, pero aun había un pequeño problema, la princesita. Finn estuvo enamorada de ella por mucho tiempo y tal vez seguía siendo así, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, si Finn no la amaba, le demostraría que ella era mejor que esa pelo de chicle. La puerta por fin se había abierto. Marceline dirigió su mirada a quien había abierto la puerta.

-Hola Marceline, que grata sorpresa-. Dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa al ver que no era alguna persona con problemas y se alegró más de que fuera Marceline. Miro detenidamente a la chica y noto que no devolví el saludo, parecía que estaba en shock.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a ella había un Finn totalmente diferente al que había visto hace tan solo unos días. Traía un nuevo atuendo que le favorecía según ella y con su pelo descubierto se veía… guapo. Vestía unos Jeans de color azul y traía puesta una sudadera de un color azul más clara que sus jeans. Volvió a darle una repasada con la vista al cuerpo del héroe. Se dio cuenta que Finn la miraba algo preocupado y esto la sonrojo.

-ahaa, hola F-Finn-. Saludo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el héroe con algo de preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien-. Recuperando la compostura y volviendo a ser la misma de antes

-Ok, y ¿a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa?-

-Bueno, estaba muy aburrida en mi casa y decidí visitar a mi humano preferido-. Dijo tomado a Finn por el cuello y empezando a revolverle el cabello. Esto hizo sonrojar al héroe. El tener así de cerca a Marceline lo ponía nervioso y un poco feliz.

Jake seguía caminado con rumbo al dulce reino. Tenía que ver a la princesa, ella era la persona más lista que conocía y tal vez tendría una forma para ayudarlo con su problema con Finn. Al llegar a la entrada del dulce reino, Jake noto que había más guardias de lo común y eso lo ponía nervioso. Mientras más se adentraba en el reino veía más seguridad, había atalayas con arqueros por todos lados e incluso algunos de los soldados que patrullaban las calles no parecían ser del reino. Esto creo gran confusión en el perro, ya que nunca había visto tantos guerreros listos para la batallas.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, logro llegar el castillo, pero alrededor de la puerta principal había, por lo menos, una docena de solados con lanza y uno de ellos detuvo a Jake.

-Identifíquese-. Le ordeno en guardia con cara de pocos amigos mientras lo detenía con la palma de su mano.

-glup… soy Jake, soy amigo de la princesa-. No quería admitir pero estaba asustado por el aspecto del guardia. Después de unos segundos de silencio apareció una persona detrás de los guardias.

-Déjenlo pasar-. Ordeno la Princesa

El guardia alejo su mano del perro y los otros se alejaron de la puerta para poder dejar pasar al invitado. Jake siguió a las princesas por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron al salón principal. La princesa tomo asiento en su trono y dirigió su mirada hacia el pobre perro que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Lo miro detenida mente y lego le sonrío alegremente.

-Hola Jake, cuanto tiempo sin verte-.

-Hola princesa-. Dijo un poco más tranquilo. – Oye, ¿Por qué hay tantos guardias?-.

- A eso-. La princesa cambio su mirada a una más seria. – Veras Jake, este y los otros reinos nos estamos preparando para una guerra-. Jake abrió los ojos como si fueran dos grandes platos.

-¿Guerra?, ¿contara quien?-. Dijo aun sorprendido y preocupado.

-Contra…

Finn y Marceline se encontraban paseando por la pradera. Finn le había dicho a Marceline que fueran a una pequeña feria que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la casa de Finn. Amos se encontraban en silencio, un silencio tan profundo que hasta los molestaba, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Marceline miraba de reojo a Finn, seguía impresionada por el aspecto que tenia el humano. El silencio la molestaba, quería decirle a Finn todo lo que sentía, pero creía que ese no era un buen momento, suspiro resignada y seguir su camino junto a Finn.

El humano estaba planeando como iba a ser su "_cita_" con Marceline, ya que no quería arruinar una perfecta oportunidad de conocer sus sentimientos por ella. Al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino. Todo era iluminado por las luces de colores y las risas se oían por todos lados, la alegría y felicidad casi se podía palpar. Ya había oscurecido así que Marceline no tendría que usar su sombrilla más tiempo, así que cerro la sombrilla y la metió en el pequeño bolso que traía consigo.

Ambos se adentraron más y más a la feria. Marceline veía todo asombrada ya que hacia siglos que no veía una tan grande y hermosa. Finn la veía mientras ella estaba distraída observando todo a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un niño en una juguetería, la observo más detenida mente y se dio cuenta de que se veía realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa en su cara.

Ambos se subieron a las atracciones por lo menos 3 veces, primero a los carritos chocones donde Marceline acribillaba al pobre que se colocara frente a ella, varios salieron traumatizados de allí. Luego entraron a la casa de los sustos, en donde Finn estaba muerto del miedo y cada vez que algo saltaba para asustarlos, abrazaba a Marceline. Se montaron en la montaña rusa que fácilmente media unos 50 metros de altura y así entraron a cada atracción que se encontraban.

La noche había sido genial, ambos se habían divertido como nunca, después de salir de la feria fueron a una pequeña colina que se encontraba cerca. En lo alto de ella se encontraba un árbol decentemente grande con una gran cantidad de hojas. Ambos se recargaron en el tronco del árbol mientras aun se reían de la cara de las pobres personas de los carritos chocones. Cuando se sentaron, por accidente se tocaron las manos y esto ocasiono que ambos se sonrojaran y se ahogaran sus risas. Ambos apartaron la vista del otro.

Finn ya se encontraba seguro sobre sus sentimientos. Tras lo que había sido, tal vez el mejor día de su vida, se dio cuenta de lo genial que era Marceline y que le gustaría estar para siempre con ella. Trato de formular una oración para poder decirla algo a Marceline. Dirigió su mirada a Marceline para poder decirle algo, pero quedo perplejo al ver la cara de Marceline siendo abrazada por las luz de la luna, su piel sobresaltaba con es luz y la hacia verla tan hermosa y delicada que Finn no pudo decir nada y solo la contemplo por unos segundos. Marceline lo miro algo extrañada, ya que parecía como si hubieran congelado al pobre muchacho.

Finn no podía hacer más que contemplar a la chica. De pronto sintió una presión en sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que se trataban de los labios de Marceline. Su cerebro era un desastre, no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, ¿en realidad Marceline lo estaba besando?, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar el momento, cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso. Parecía escena de película, dos enamorados besándose bajo un árbol a la luz de la luna. Amos disfrutaban del momento, esperando que nunca acabara.

* * *

><p>Ok, no pude actualizarlo por que habia entrado a la escuela y eso me consume mucho tiempo, ademas de que me dio un bloqueo de escritor. Fácil escribí este capitulo unas 3 veces, ya que había cosas que no me gustaron y estuve eliminado.<p>

Y bueno, aquí viene una de las partes que más me gusta.

Los agradecimientos por lo reviews. :D

dickory5: Pues, si resulto ser el lich. Me agrada que te este gustando mi humilde fic y espero que cada vez se ponga mejor para ti y todos o que lo leen. Saludos :D

Fuutachmaru: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que te allá gustado lo del beso. Lo siento de si no te gusto ya que soy medio malo para escribir escenas románticas. Saludos y un abrazo :D

sabrinabrief: Calo que no me voy a olvidar de mis lectores, te prometo que no dejare este fic a medias. Me hace feliz el saber que te esta gustando mi fic y espero que continué así. Saludos :D

gaths10: Que bueno que te parezca interesante y espera que ya te des una idea de por que Finn esta actuando raro y que ya sepas quien fue su secuestrador. Saludos :D

rustjacque12: Gracias por el review, ellos también es mi pareja favorita de la serie y me gusta que te este pareciendo interesante a ti también y también espero poder mantener mi fic interesante para todos ustedes. Saludos :D

Bueno, en resumen, gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya que así me dan más ganas de continuar mi fic y no dejar que pasen 25 días (por lo cual me siento muy mal, enserio) pero la escuela jode mucho.

Espero y les allá gustado

Saludos.


	7. Revelaciones parte 1

Bueno, aquí el séptimo capítulo. Espero y les agrade.

Una disculpa de antemano por las faltas de ortografía.

-Disclaimer: Ni Hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-…el Lich-. Dijo la princesa con cierto temor en su voz.<p>

Jake no lo podía creer, el Lich, el ser más temido en todo Ooo, estaba de vuelta y de seguro muy molesto por lo que Finn le había hecho. El terror lo consumía, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto?, y más importante aun ¿que podrían hacer para detenerlo?, ya que había sido una gran batalla la que habían librado y casi por pura suerte lo habían derrotado.

-¿Esta segura princesa?-.

-Muy segura-. Dijo lo princesa mientras trataba de recordar aquel día. –Veras Jake, te contare lo que sucedió.

_Flashback_

_La gran asamblea de la realeza de Ooo se llevaba acabo como todos los años con el fin de tratar asuntos importantes para todos los reinos. Cada represéntate de cada uno de los reinos se encontraba ahí, con excepción de la reina de los vampiros, la cual nunca asistía._

_Nada más empezó la reunión, Bubblegum ya se estaba aburriendo. Ninguno de los temas captaba su atención, pero algo que si atrajo su atención o más bien alguien. Un hombre de ropajes negros y cubierta su cara con una capucha del mismo color, se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa y parecía prestarle poco atención a lo que los otros decían._

_Bubblegum lo miro fijamente mientras la duda la consumía por dentro y además que otra cosa podía hacer, la reunión era aburrida. Siguió observando al misterioso individuo por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que él se levanto y empezó a hablar._

_-Disculpen honorable realeza de Ooo, tengo un anuncio importante que darles-. Dijo el extraño sujeto con mucha cortesía y serenidad. –Mi jefe planea conquistar sus reinos y les pide amablemente que se rindan.- _

_Todos en la sala centraron su atención en el sujeto. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la el silencio fue roto por las risas de un ser morado y grumoso._

_ la princesa grumosa._

_Todos los demás empezaron a reírse del sujeto por las palabras que había dicho, todos menos Bubblegum. Ella sabia que no estaba jugando y que lo que dijo era enserio, pero como pretendía dominar todo Ooo._

_-¿Y podrías decirnos quien es tu jefe?- Pregunto Bubblegum _

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara del extraño individuo. – Mi jefe es aquel al que ustedes conocen como Lich-._

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de extraño, ninguno daba crédito a lo que decía, pero aun así el miedo de que sus palabras fueran verdad los consumía por dentro._

_-Pero eso es imposible-. Dijo el Duque de la nuez. – Finn y Jake acabaron con el Lich hace tiempo-. Añadió el duque_

_-No, el esta vivo y acabara con sus reinos si no se el sujeto mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar. – El nunca murió, solo pasaba su esencia a otros seres, en estos momentos el esta tratando de reconstruir su cuerpo._

_-No te creo-. Dijo la princesa Grumosa._

_El sujeto la miro unos segundo, todo mundo estaba callado y miraron con incredulidad a Grumosa, ¿Cómo era posible que retara al individuo? Era lo que todos pensaban El misterioso sujeto volteo a ver a Grumosa y después comenzó a hablar._

_-No me crean, si eso es lo que quieren-. Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida.- Pero no digan que no se les ofreció una oportunidad de vivir-. Termino su oración mientras salía de la habitación dejando a todos los presentes perplejos y asustados._

Jake no podía creerle a la princesa lo que le había contado, el Lich estaba de vuelta y eso era muy malo. La princesa miro al perro y se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estabas. ¿Quién no lo estaría?, el Lich era poderoso y tendían que prepararse.

El sol empezaba a asomarse en la lejanía. Algunos rayos de solo lograron pasar entre las cortinas de la pequeña habitación de la casa del árbol y rozar la cara del joven héroe, quien dormía plácidamente. Esto hizo que despertar, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se froto los ojos y bostezo. Volteo su cabeza para poder ver a quien se encontraba dormida justo del otro extremo de la cama.

Sonrió al ver la cara de su amada. Debía admitir que le había encantado dormir junto a ella, pero por alguna razón la sensación le parecía familiar. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para poder hacer el desayuno para ambos.

Al llegar a la cocina lo primero que hiso fue tapar todas las ventanas para que no dañaran a Marceline. Busco en su refrigerador algo para poder hacer. Saco un tazón de fresas para Marceline y unos huevos y jamón para el.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno, no pudo evitar el recordar su conversación con el Lich.

_Flashback_

_-¿De que hablas?, ¿Cómo que yo destruiré el mundo?-. Finn no podía creer lo que el Lich le había dicho, debía estar mintiendo._

_-Así es Finn, tú serás la perdición de este mundo-. El Lich parecía estar hablando enserio y eso asustaba a Finn.-_

_-Eso es imposible, yo nunca dañaría a mis amigos y los habitantes de Ooo-. Dijo Finn con un tono de seguridad muy marcado en su voz._

_-¿Pero por qué insistes en proteger a aquellos que no confían en ti?- Pregunto el Lich haciendo a Finn confundirse, lo que el Lich aprovecho para segur hablando. –Veras Finn, todos los habitantes de Ooo desconfían de ti._

_Finn no podía darle crédito a lo que el Lich le estaba diciendo, el confiaba en sus amigos y no podía creerse la mentira que estaba oyendo. Miro al Lich con una expresión __de "no te creo". El Lich solo sonrío y prosiguió contándole a Finn._

_-Mira, ellos no creen que seas apto para ser un héroe, por lo que sucedió hace un año y desde entonces te han estado espiando porque creen que eres uno de los chicos malos-._

_-Eso es ridículo-. Finn ya se estaba hartando de oír al Lich y además que le recordara lo que había pasado hace un año. -_

_-Es enserio niño idiota, ellos han mandado a un espía para poder tenerte vigilado-. Dijo el Lich ya arto por la actitud del joven héroe. – Finn, te daré la oportunidad de que te unas a mí y así te podrá vengar de aquellos que no confían en ti._

_Finn miro al Lich y ya cansado de estar oyendo todas esas estupideces le dijo._

_-No me importa si ellos no confían en mí, yo los protegerá ya que eso hacen los héroes de verdad-. Finn dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Esto molesto un poco al Lich pero pronto retomo la sonrisa en su pequeña cara de caracol._

_-Ok Finn, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, veras que el los próximos días tu vida cambiara de una forma que no podrás imaginar, jajajajajaja Lich rio de forma maléfica._

_Finn se estaba preparando para atacar al pequeño caracol, pero antes de poder siquiera mover un dedo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su casa y que Jake no estaba._

Mary se encontraba caminado con rumbo al dulce reino. Tardo unas horas en llegar a su destino. Al llegar vio a los guardias, se acercó a ellos y le mostro un pequeño medallón que traía consigo. Los guardias se retiraron y la dejaron entra al castillo del dulce reino. Atravesó el largo corredor que conectaba la entrada con la sala principal. Al legar a la sala principal pudo ver que ahí se encontraba la Dulce princesa sentada en su trono. Se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo.

-Honorable Dulce princesa-.

-Tu debes ser le espía que mandaron los vampiros, ¿me equivoco?-. Dijo la Dulce princesa con seriedad.

-Así es princesa-. Dijo aun arrodillada.

-¿Tienes algo que informar?-.

-Si-. Dijo mientras sacaba una cámara y se la entregaba a la princesa.

Bubblegum miro la cámara y empezó a ver las fotos que se habían tomado con ella. En todas las fotos se encontraba Finn. Esto no le sorprendía ya que ella misma había pedido que Finn el humano fuera vigilado.

-Vera creo tener información importante para la causa-Dijo muy seria – Parece ser que el humano Finn, pudo tener contacto con el enemigo-. Esto no pareció sorprender a la princesa, lo único que hizo fue seguir viendo las fotos, en donde el Lich se encontraba hablando con Finn. –Al parecer el Lich le conto al humano sobre la desconfianza de la realeza de Ooo ante el y de que esta siendo vigilado-.

-Ya veo, puedes retirarte- Ordeno la dulce princesa.

Mary se había retirado de la sala. La dulce princesa se encontraba pensativa, meditando que era lo que podía hacer ahora que Finn podría descubrirlos. Se acomodó en su trono y empezó a generar un plan para poder apaciguar las dudas que el joven humano podría tener. Tomo su pluma y en una hoja de papel empezó a escribir. Al terminar, coloco el pedazo de papel en un sobre y lo sello con el sello real. Llamo a su mayordomo Mentita, en cuanto el llego le entrego la carta.

-Entréguele esta carta a Finn el Humano-. Ordeno la princesa.

-Como ordene princesa-. El mayordomo tomo la carta y se retiro a toda prisa del castillo con dirección a la casa de Finn.

-No puedo permitir que Finn se alié con el Lich, hare todo lo posible para que esto no pase…incluso matarlo si es necesario.- Dijo para si misma con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Marceline se había despertado, pero no quería salir de la cama ya que sentía muy cómoda. Volteo para todos lados en busca de Finn, pero no lo encontró, luego oyó ruidos provenientes de abajo y se imagino que era Finn quien estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, como se había divertido en la feria con Finn y como por fin se había atrevido a robarle un beso al muchacho. Se sonrojo de solo recordar el beso.

Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a Finn, pero no parecía estar ahí, se acercó mi vio como tenia la mirada perdida.

-Finn, Finn-. Le hablaba la chica, pero no parecía recibir respuesta, así que decidió sacudirlo. De repente el joven se percato de la presencia de ella.

-Lo siento Marceline-. Dijo Finn mientras se sacudía la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si- Respondió Finn con una sonrisa.

Marceline quería creerle pero ella sabía que Finn le estaba mintiendo, pero aun así no quería molestarlo. Miro preocupada a Finn pero trato de olvidarlo y tratar de seguir su mañana sin preocupaciones.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron desayunando, se la pasaron en silencio, solo volteándose a ver en algunas ocasiones, pero desviando su mirada rápidamente.

Finn se encontraba lavando los platos. Mientras lo hacia se estaba preguntando que pasaría entre Marceline y él. Desde que terminaron sus respectivos desayunos no se habían dirigido muchas palabras y eso ponía confuso al joven héroe. Ella lo había besado la noche anterior, ¿pero que significaba el beso?, tal vez lo hizo para molestarlo cosa que hacía muy seguido o tal vez lo hizo por que lo quería. Toda la situación confundía a Finn y eso le estaba empezando a hartar. Tenia que saber que era lo que ella sentía por el y lo tenia que saber ya, así que, después de lavar los platos se dirigió a la sala de estar, que era el lugar en donde se encontraba Marceline. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue sentarse junto a Marceline en el sofá. Volteo a verla a los ojos y con todo el valor que pudo conseguir, le hizo la pregunta.

-M-marceline-. Dijo su nombre con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?-

Finn trago algo de saliva, sus manos temblaban y estaba empezando a sudar. -¿Tú me quieres?-. Por fin pudo hacer la pregunta, pero ahora estaba preocupado por las posibles respuestas que podía darle la reina de los vampiros.

Marceline se mantuvo callada unos segundos pensando en la respuesta que podía darle al Joven humano. El silencio mataba a Finn, él quería oír la respuesta ya. Después de lo que parecieron horas para Finn, Marceline finalmente respondió.

-Claro Finn-. Respondió la chica vampiro-. Como mi mejor amigo, yo siempre te querré-. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Finn.

Finn sentía como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. "Como mi mejor amigo ", era lo único que Finn oía en su cabeza, eso significaba que ella solo lo quería como a un amigo. Sus ánimos se encontraban por los suelos, la persona que amaba solo lo quería como un "amigo".

-¿Por qué no tengo suerte con las mujeres?-. Era lo único que él pensaba. –Primero Bubblegun, luego la Princesa Flama y ahora Marceline-. Recordó Finn mientras Marceline seguía abrazándolo.

Finn quería desaparecer. Su vida amorosa realmente apestaba. De pronto oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se separo de Marceline y con sus ánimos por los suelos, se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que Mentita era quien tocaba la puerta. La presencia de la menta le resultaba algo extraño, ya que desde que había sido desterrado del dulce reino, nadie de ese reino le dirigía la palabra. La pequeña menta extendió la mano para poder darle una carta. El tomo la carta y la menta se retiro. Cero la puerta y arrojo la carta. Regreso a la sala de estar, él no quería, ya que ahí se encontraba Marceline y no quería verla a la cara, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba, volteo por todos lados buscándola, pero no la encontró, lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía:

_Lo siento, pero Mary me necesita._

_-Marceline_

Finn se tiro en el sofá y se recostó. Empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Espero y les halla gustado. Espero también que den su opinión ya que es interesante ver que piensan de mi Fic.<p>

Les agradezco rustjacque12, dickory5, Riux y Fuutachimaru por sus reviews. Eso me ayuda mucho para seguir el fic y espero que los entretenga aun más.

Sin más que escribir, les mando un saludo a todos.


	8. Revelaciones parte 2

Bueno aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo de mi fic. Espero y le guste.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Marceline se mantenía volando lo más rápido posible con dirección a su preciada casa. La duda acerca de que era el "asunto de gran importancia" del que le había hablado Mary por teléfono tan solo uno minutos antes la estaba matando y además, de como se encontraba Finn en ese momento. Ella lo había dejado sin despedirse, si claro, le dejo una nota, pero aun así quería ver su cara cuando le digiera que todo lo que le había dicho era solo una broma y que en verdad lo amaba. Ella en verdad quería ver su expresión después de que le digiera sus sentimientos, quería abrazarlo y después besarlo. Quería estar junto a él.<p>

Mientras fantaseaba con Finn, no se pudo dar cuenta de que había un árbol frente a ella. Choco contra el árbol y callo de espaldas al suelo, dejando caer su sombrilla, por suerte la gran cantidad de hojas que tenía el árbol la protegieron del sol.

Se mantuvo acostada en el piso por unos minutos, pensando.

-Tal vez fue muy cruel la broma que le hice a Finn-. Se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba lo que había pasado asía algunos minutos.

_Flashback_

_-M-marceline-. Dijo Finn con algo de nerviosismo._

_-¿Tú me quieres?-.__ Pregunto el humano quien parecía haberse liberado de una gran carga._

_Marceline estaba algo sorprendida, no por la pregunta, sino que parecía que a Finn no le había quedado claro que ella lo amaba, ¿Qué el beso no había sido suficiente?, pensaba la chica. Pronto una idea le cruzo la cabeza, ella sonrío maléficamente._

_Claro Finn-. Respondió la chica vampiro-. Como mi mejor amigo, yo siempre te querré-. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Finn._

– Genial, ahora me invade la culpa-.

Si algo molestaba a la reina de los vampiros era sentir culpa de sus acciones, si, ella le había hecho bromas a casi todo el mundo y no le importaba que se molestaran con ella, pero con Finn era diferente, ella en verdad se sentía mal por hacerle una broma como esa a Finn.

Mientras veía algunas hojas ser arrastradas por el aire, recordó que Mary la necesitaba. Se levanto, tomo su sombrilla y siguió su recorrido. Al poco tiempo llego a su querida cueva. Entro rápido a su casa y encontró a Mary sentada en el sofá bebiendo de una taza, pero le sorprendió ver quien se encontraba junto a ella.

-Bubblegum-. Dijo la chica con algo de odio en su voz.

No era un secreto que Marceline detestaba a Bubblegum. Miro a Bubblegum con una cara de "te odio" y luego le dirigió la palabra a Mary.

-Mary… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Pregunto Marceline con cierto odio en su voz.

Mary estaba apunto de contestarle a su prima, pero fue detenida por Bubblegum, ella miro a Marceline y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Vengo a ver si vas a ir a mi fiesta-. Dijo con calma.

No podía creer lo que oía, ¿ese era al asunto de gran importancia por el cual dejo a Finn?, podría estar con Finn, ¿pero eso tenia que alejarla de el?, ¿Para confirmar si asistiría a su estúpida fiesta?

Marceline solo podía pensar en que la "princesita" se fuera de su casa y poder volver con Finn. Se coloco frente a Bubblegum, la miro directo a los ojos y le dijo con enojo.

-¿Me alejaste de un asunto importante para esto?-. Marceline se trataba de contener para no atacar a la princesa.

-Este es un asunto importante-. Dijo Bubblegum con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, esa fiesta es muy importante y si nadie va el mundo se acaba-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Así es-.

Marceline no entendía a lo que la princesa se refería, la miro con duda, ¿tal vez se había vuelto loca?

-No te puedo decir más, pero es de suma importancia que asistas.- Dijo dando su ultimo trago de té. Se levanto de su silla y se dirijo a la salida de la casa de Marceline, dejando a la reina delos vampiros confundida. Afuera la esperaba un carruaje, subió a él y se dirijo al dulce reino. Mientras se dirijan al dulce reino, no podía dejar de pensar en Finn.

Ella no podía confiar en lo que el humano podría hacer. Había deducido que Finn ya no era una persona confiable y que podría pasarse al lado del mal en cualquier segundo, esto por las fotos que Mary le había mostrado y por el incidente que había ocurrido un año antes…

_Flashback_

_Todo apuntaba a que ese iba a ser un día aburrido, como de costumbre. Bubblegum estaba practicando su meditación en uno de los balcones del palacio. Todo en general era tranquilo hasta que detrás de ella se abrió una puerta de forma violenta, era su mayordomo mentita quien parecía estar algo asustado._

_-Princesa le tengo malas noticias, la princesa del reino del fuego se esta acercando-._

_La dulce princesa se horrorizo al oír lo que se mayordomo le dijo. La princesa del reino de fuego era conocida por tener un mal carácter y por querer hacer su propio reino, por lo cual quemaba todo a su paso y lo más seguro era que querría hacer su nuevo reino en el dulce reino. _

_Bubblegum corrió en dirección a su cuarto y tomo su teléfono. Comenzó a buscar entre su lista de contactos hasta que dio con el numero que buscaba. Marco a ese numero y espero hasta que contestaran._

_-Vamos, vamos-. Decía desesperada la princesa._

_-__Bueno__-. Se oyó por el teléfono._

_-Si, Jake-._

_-__Ah princesa, que tal__-. Saludo el perro_

_-No hay tiempo para saludos Jake, necesito que tu y Finn vengan rápido al dulce reino lo más rápido posib…-. No pudo terminar ya que un gran agujero en la pared había aparecido y su teléfono fue destruido por un pedazo de roco que salió volando._

_Bubblegum se intentaba levantar pero le resultaba difícil, su visión estaba borrosa por la caída. Logro ver una esfera de color naranja entrando por el agujero y de repente sintió que la temperatura había aumentado. Miro horrorizada la figura de una mujer, que parecía estar hecha de fuego. _

_-Entiendo que este es tu reino-. Dijo el ser de fuego. –Lo quiero-. Una sonrisa que parecía diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de la princesa Flama._

_La dulce princesa estaba petrificada del miedo, ella sabia de la mala actitud de la princesa y que ella nunca recibía un no por respuesta, pero ese era su reino y no podía entregárselo a la princesa flama, ya que si lo hacia ella lo destruiría y a sus habitantes. Se puso de pie y con firmeza en su voz le respondió._

_-Nunca te entregare mi reino-._

_La sonrisa que tenía la princesa flama había desaparecido rápidamente en cuanto oyó le respuesta que le habían dado. El cuarto empezó a calentarse aun más. Bubblegum miro a la princesa flama y se dio cuenta que su aspecto esta cambiando poco a poco y que, además, estaba aumentando de tamaño. Sintió una gran explosión nuevamente. La princesa flama se había transformado en un ser enorme y había hecho cenizas el techo de su cuarto._

_¡QUIERAS O NO ESTE SERÁ MI NUEVO REINO Y NO PODRÁS IMPEDÍRMELO!-. Dijo la princesa flama con ira._

_El ser de fuego se preparaba para acabar con Bubblegum. Formo una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y se disponía a lanzársela, cunado de repente sintió un gran dolor en su espalda. Sintió que su espalda se estaba enfriando y eso le dolía mucho. Poco a poco empezó a reducirse hasta llegar a su tamaño original._

_Bubblegum miro impresionada lo que había sucedió y más aun quien lo había hecho. Nunca se hubiera imaginada que "él" la hubiera salvado. Por un lado estaba impresionada y por otro agradecida de que hubiera aparecido en ese momento._

_-¿se encuentra bien princesa?-. Pregunto el hombre con la piel de un tono azulado._

_-Si-. Dijo aun sorprendida –._

_-Siiiiii y como la salve me he ganado el derecho a que salgamos-. Dijo emocionado el Rey helado._

_Miro al rey helado y como éste bailaba de alegría y después volteo a ver a la princesa flama y como se retorcía de dolor. Ese era el momento perfecto para acabar con ese monstro de una vez por todas, ahora que se encontraba indefensa podía desaparecerla de una vez por todas. De entre los escombros de la que alguna vez fue su cuarto, tomo una espada con ambas manos y se preparo para acabar con la princesa flama. Alzo la espada y con toda su fuerza la dejo caer en dirección a la princesa flama, pero el golpe nunca llego, solo sintió como su espada chocaba contra algo que posiblemente era de metal._

_Volteo hacia su derecha y vio que su golpe había sido detenido por la espada de Finn. _

_-Finn, ¡¿Qué DIABLOS HACES?- Pregunto furiosa y gritando._

_-ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO-. Respondió con enojo._

_Ella no podía creer el nivel de insolencia que le estaba mostrando el joven humano. Soltó su espada y se quede mirando a Finn. Dio un profundo respiro intentando calmarse y explicarle la situación a Finn._

_-Mira Finn, ella me ataco e intento matarme.- Dijo más serena. –Es un monstro y debe ser detenido de una vez por todas. _

_-¿ESTA LOCA?, NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!_

_-NO ME DIGAS LOCA, REY HELADO ACABE CON ESA COSA.- Ordeno con ira._

_-¿Quién, yo?-. Pregunto confundió el mago de hielo_

_-SI!-. Dijo con un grito_

_-Bueno, vera…es que yo no he matado a nadie antes y no creo que pudiera soportar el peso emocional jejeje-. Dijo algo nervioso. La princesa lo miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota fuera tan inepto? , incluso pare ser malo._

_-Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo-._

_Tomo de nueva cuenta la espada y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente al ser de fuego. Finn no podía creer lo que veía, la Dulce princesa se había vuelto loca. No podía dejar que matara a la Princesa Flama. Corrió en dirección hacia la Dulce princesa y la embistió._

_La espada voló por los aires y se clavo en uno de los muros destruidos del cuarto. Finn se puso de pie, voltio a ver a la princesa Flama quien seguía inconsciente pero se encontraba a salvo, lego dirigió su mirada a la Dulce princesa. Ella esta de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el piso. Finn estaba preocupado de que le hubiera hecho algo, así que se acercó a verificar el estado de la princesa, pero algo lo detuvo. La princesa se levanto y si mirarlo le dirigió unas palabras._

_- Finn el humano, desde este momento, estas...- Se detuvo, parecía que se le dificultaba decir la próximas palabras. – DESTERRADO DEL DULCE REINO!.- Grito con ira y con sus ojos llorosos._

* * *

><p>Ok, espero y le allá gustado el capitulo. Parecía que el universo no me quería dejar terminar este capitulo XD, me pasaron tantas cosas al tratar de escribirlo, pero bueno lo termine.<p>

Lo siento por que el capitulo este corto, pero así me quedo.

Bueno hora de agradecerle a los que dejaron Reviews.

-rustjacque12: Espero y ya sepas por que desterraron a Finn y lo siento por no actualizar antes pero me pasaron varias cosas que me impidieron seguir escribiendo. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que este te guste, gracias por tu review y saludos :D

-Riux: Estubo muy inspirador tu review, que hasta me emocione. Me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic y no se si puedo considerarlo un obra maestra, pero si a ti te parece así, me parece de los más genial! y halagador. Gracias y un saludo :D

-dickory5: Si pobre finn, pero así tiene que ser, por ahora, JAJAJA. Me alegra mucho que te este interesando más y eso me da ánimos para seguir. Gracias y saludos :D

-Marianel02: Me alegra mucho que mi fic te interese,eres genial! (debo dejar de usar esa palabra),espero y te entretenga cada vez más mi fic y no decepcionarte a ti ni a ninguno de los que leen este fic. Dejame felicitarte una vez más por tu fic es demaciado genial! XD. Gracia y saludos :D.

-sabrinabrief: Me alegra saber que creas que soy ¿buena? en esto. Enserio me alegra mucho y espero que los siguientes capítulos te guste cada vez más. Gracias y saludos. PD: soy hombre XD

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.


	9. ¿Amigos?

Y aquí el esperado capitulo nueve (bueno ni tan esperado ¬¬).

Espero les guste y perdón por lo corto del capitulo pero mi maldito cerebro no me ayudo mucho.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Finn estaba acabado. No quería levantarse de su sofá, quería desaparecer. Nada le importaba en ese momento, ni la carta que había recibido, ni lo que el Lich le había dicho, incluso si moría en ese momento no le iba a importar.<p>

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Marceline se había ido, se sentía un poco aliviado por que ya no se encontrase ahí, pero el dolor y la tristeza lo invadían y opacaban ese sentimiento de alivio.

-¿Acaso estaré solo por el resto de mi vida?-. Dijo en voz alta.

Sabia que nadie le contestaría pero que importaba, era verdad, siempre tendría a Jake pero el no estaría junto a el para siempre, su hermano debía proseguir con su vida, de seguro se casaría con Arcoíris y se mudaría de la casa del árbol, dejándolo solo.

Todas las personas que amo parecían no corresponder ese sentimiento. Su primer amor, la Dulce princesa no lo quería por que era muy joven y después de aquel incidente no lo quería ver. Luego estaba la Princesa Flama, pero se había dado cuenta que ese amor nunca se podría dar y por ultimo estaba Marceline. Con ella todo era distinto, lo que sentía por ella era diferente. No sabía describirlo, pero para el ella era especial. Desde hacía algún tiempo no podía sacarse la de la cabeza, le gustaba estar junto a ella incluso si no hacían nada, si ella estaba triste él se sentía igual. Tardo tiempo para darse cuenta pero él la amaba y mucho y por eso le afectaba tanto que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

El teléfono de Finn empezó a sonar, pero este no le presto mucha atención y lo dejo sonar esperando que quien lo llamara se hartara y se diera por vencido, pero no fue el caso. El teléfono siguió sonado por mucho tiempo y cuando parecía que el tipo se había dado por vencido, volvían a llamar. Arto de oír el sonido del teléfono, Finn lo tomo y contestó.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Dijo un poco molesto.

-Hombre ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no contestabas?- Pregunto algo preocupado

-Estaba ocupado, ¿Qué quieres Jake?-. Dijo sin ánimos

-Necesito que vengas al dulce reino-.

-Por si no recuerdas estoy desterrado y por si no sabias, eso significa que no puedo ir para allá-. Respondió con un tono de sarcasmo.

-La princesa me dijo que te necesitaba-.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Finn. La dulce princesa lo había llamado. No habían hablado después de su pelea, pero ahora quería verlo. Tantas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza del humano, pero no había tiempo para buscar las respuestas. Tomo todas sus cosas y partió al dulce reino.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Finn caminaba con toda la calma del mundo. Al principio estaba interesado por saber la razón por la cual la Dulce princesa lo había llamado, pero al cado de unos minutos, su interés se esfumo. Ya no parecía ser el mismo Finn alegre que todos conocían, algo cambio, parecía no importarle nada en lo absoluto.

Siguió su camino, hasta que algo llamo su atención que hasta lo hizo pararse. La figura de alguien recargado en un árbol. Intento divisar a quien se encontraba en el árbol pero no pudo, ya que las hojas del árbol lo mantenían el las sombras. Finn se acercó para poder ver de quien se trataba, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de aquel ser.

-Bueno, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar-. Dijo el ser

Finn se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de aquel que se encontraba en el árbol. El ser acerco a Finn dejando ver su apariencia. Era aquel encapuchado que se encontraba junto al Lich cuando Finn había sido raptado.

-¿Tu?, ¿que diablos haces aquí?-. Pregunto el joven humano con sorpresa.

- Bueno, estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió, ¿Por qué no espió a mi humano favorito? , y bueno te he estado espiando todo el día-. Dijo el encapuchado con alegría. – ¿Y sabes?, eres muy divertido-.

-¡¿Me estuviste espiando?-. Grito sorprendido.

-Si, te vi despertar, desayunar…a y también vi como la chica vampiro te rompió el corazón-.

Al oír lo ultimo, Finn se deprimió y continúo su camino con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Creo que no debí decir eso-. Dijo el encapuchado. – Oye espera- Corrió hasta alcanzar a Finn, el cual estaba deprimido. – Mira lo siento por lo ultimo, ya se… te invito un helado-.

- No estoy de humor para hablar, por favor vete- Dijo Finn sin ánimos.

-Ok, creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo. Déjame presentarme soy Zack.- Dijo alegre

Finn lo voltio a ver y después siguió caminando. Zack lo miro y lo siguió y así pasaron unos minutos en donde ninguno de los dos hablo, solo caminaban. Finn parecía no gustarle la compañía del encapuchado. Esperaba que con el silencio se aburriera y se fuera, pero no fue así.

-Ya enserio dime que haces siguiéndome-. Pregunto el humano.

-Ya te lo dije estaba aburrido, sabes ser ayudante de un malvado no es como lo pintan, es muy aburrido y molesto. Todos los días tengo que oír a ese esqueleto psicópata decir: "Me vengare de lo que me hicieron" o "Todo este mundo será mio" y además tengo que estar en una cueva todo el día.

Finn se rio al oír lo que Zack decía, ya se podía imaginar al Lich ensayando sus frases maléficas frente a un espejo.

-Sabía que tú podías reír-. Dijo Zack al ver la reacción del humano.

Ambos se empezaron a reír, y así pasan a mayor parte del camino platicando sobre varias cosas, las aventuras que habían vivido cada uno, videojuegos y hasta de sus tarjetas de colección de las más grandes héroes, ya parecían grandes amigos, pero Zack se puso serio y comenzó hablar.

-Finn, ¿sabes por qué la dulce princesa te llamo?- Pregunto Zack serio

-No, no lo se-.

-Te llamo para poder encerrarte o peor aun matarte.-

-¿Debes de estar bromeando?-. Dijo sorprendido

-Finn-. Dijo con seriedad. –Ella no confía en ti, cuando llegues ahí te tendrán una trampa algo así preparado.

-Estas mintiendo-.

-Escucha ellos te han estado espiando por mucho tiempo y ahora creen que eres uno de los chicos malos-.

Finn estaba sorprendido, pero no era por las palabras de su nuevo amigo, sino por que no dudaba en lo que le estaba contando. Algo dentro de él le decía que todo era verdad. Se sintió mal al pensar eso, pero era extraño que la Dulce princesa lo llamara después de tanto tiempo y sin decirle para que. La ultima vez que la vio ella estaba muy enojada con el y creyó que ese enojo se había esfumado y quería hacer las paces, pero su cerebro le decía que algo estaba tramando.

Al no recibir respuesta del joven humano, el encapuchado comenzó a hablar.

-Mira puedes no creerme pero quiero que lleves esto contigo-.

El encapuchado le entrego un raro medallón de piedra con una especie de botón en el centro. Finn lo tomo y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Si llegas a estar en problemas, presiona el botón, pero solo úsalo si estas en peligro de muerte-.

-Gracias- Dijo con algo de confusión.

-Ok , nos vemos … a y una cosa la próxima vez que te vea tendrá que aceptar el helado-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Ah casi se me olvida…dale una oportunidad a la chica vampiro, ella solo bromeaba contigo.

Y así el encapuchado se adentro en un bosque cercano y despareció de la vista de Finn. El joven humano se quedo confundido, ¿Cómo era que uno de los chicos malos le callera tan bien, habían conversado durante un tiempo y ya lo sentía como a un viejo amigo. Además se seguía cuestionando las intenciones de la Dulce princesa.

Finn ya podía divisar el dulce reino. Se apresuró a llegar. Después de su charla con Zack, le había entrado la curiosidad de conocer la razón por la cual la dulce princesa lo había llamado. Se acercó a la gran entrada del reino y pudo divisar a una gran cantidad de guardias que no parecían ser de por ahí. Los miro con intriga y se dispuso a entrar al dulce reino.

Al entrar los habitantes lo miraban de una forma muy extraña, parecían tener miedo y desconfianza. Esto puso muy nervioso a Finn, apresuro su paso hacia el castillo. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo pudo ver a más guardias que custodiaban la entrada, pero estos abrieron paso al verlo.

Finn entro al gran castillo. Al llegar gran salón pudo ver a su hermano Jake, a Arcoíris y a La dulce princesa. Jake corrió junto a él y comenzó a hablarle.

-Hombre me tenias muy preocupado, creí que algo te había pasado-. Dijo en perro amarillo

-Lo siento-. Dijo Finn sin poder despegar su vista de la dulce princesa.

La dulce princesa estaba sentada en su trono mirando fijamente a Finn. Esto puso nervioso al humano. La princesa se levanto de su trono y se acercó a Finn. Mientras más se acercaba Finn se ponía más nervioso. Al llegar la dulce princesa tomo por sorpresa a Finn y…

* * *

><p><em>Ok hasta aquí el noveno capitulo de mi Fic. La verdad lo siento por haberme tardado mucho tiempo en terminar este capitulo, pero el maldito Minecraft se robo mi vida por muchos días.<em>

_Te maldigo Minecraft, te maldigo! :(, ni siquiera e tenido tiempo de leer mis fics favoritos, háganme caso ese juego esta maldito, te chupa la vida._

_Pero bueno lo que sigue:_

_Agradecer por Review, mi parte favorita._

_-Lethiur: Espero y te esté gustando mi fic, la verdad me alegra ver que hay más gente que lo esta leyendo. Me inspiré en esos capítulos para hacer este ya que sentía que tenia que meter la a ella en mi fic, en mi opinión es un gran personaje. Gracias y saludos :D._

_-Riux: Tus reviews siempre me ponen de buen humor y me inspiran. Cada vez que los leo me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, enserio muchas gracias. La verdad la escuela me consumía mucho tiempo, pero lo bueno es que ya salli y para mi la escuela era un manicomio XD. Espero y te siga gustando este fic, ya que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Muchas gracias y saludos :)_

_-Mastercold: Que bueno que te esté gustando mi fic y espero que mi final te guste ya que es el capitulo de mi fic que más me gusta y si te preguntas ya tengo terminado el final, enserio te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempo para leer es humilde fic. Gracias y saludos :D._

_-Kevinkev: Lo siento por haberme tardado y por favor no me saques las tripas, me gusta que estén en dentro de mi. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero y te siga emocionado hasta el gran final. Gracias y saludos :D_

_Bueno para finalizar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leen mi Fic ya que se están toman un poco de su tiempo para leerlo y se les agradece mucho._

_Espero y dejen su opinión ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con este fic y siempre es bueno saber que piensan sobre este Fic._

_Saludo a todos y gracias._

_P.D.: Minecraft es malo pero divertido XD._


	10. El fin de tu vida

Hola a todos :), hoy estoy muy emocionado!.

Bueno aquí les traigo el décimo y ultimo capitulo de mi fic.

El más largo que hice, espero y le guste y por favor lean hasta el final de la pagina.

-Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La dulce princesa estaba sentada en su trono mirando fijamente a Finn. Esto puso nervioso al humano. La princesa se levanto de su trono y se acercó a Finn. Mientras más se acercaba Finn se ponía más nervioso. Al llegar la dulce princesa tomo por sorpresa a Finn y…lo abrazo.<p>

Finn estaba confundido, el creía que ella lo odiaba, pero parecía que ya no. Por lo menos algo salía bien ese día. Ambos se separaron del abrazo y la princesa parecía estar feliz.

Tomo del brazo a Finn y les hizo señas a Jake y a Arcoíris, para que se fueran. Ambos asintieron y salieron del castillo. La Dulce princesa llevo a Finn a su cuarto que se encontraba en lo alto del castillo.

El humano estaba confundido y nervioso. La última vez que estuvo ahí, las cosas no habían salido bien entre el y la princesa. La habitación se veía diferente para Finn. Empezó a recorrerla un poco por la curiosidad hasta que la Dulce princesa le hablo.

-Finn, ven-.

Finn estaba nervioso. No había visto a la Dulce princesa en más de un año y ahora ella se portaba bien con él. La princesa lo había invitado a sentarse junto a ella en el borde de la gran cama real. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que la Dulce princesa decidió hablar.

-¿Finn?-

-Si princesa-.

-¿Tú… aun tienes sentimientos por mí?-.

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven héroe. No esperaba que la Dulce princesa le hiciera esa pregunta, si, ella había sido su primer amor, pero eso estaba en el pasado. Recordó toda la veces que le había hablado de sus sentimientos y como ella no parecía estar interesada. Finn se deprimió al recordar como todas su vida amoroso y como era un asco.

-No princesa, ya no- Dijo sin ánimos el joven humano

-Ya veo, es bueno saberlo. Seria raro que todavía me amaras después de lo que paso, ¿no?-. Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Si, creo que tiene razón-. Contesto aun sin muchos ánimos. – L puedo pregunta por que me llamo, no creo que fue solo para decirme eso.- Pregunto Finn

-Tienes razón Finn. Te llame para saber si vendrías a mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños de mañana-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si…creo que si vendré-. Contesto Finn con duda.

-Muy bien, me alegra oír eso, hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir mañana.-

Finn se desilusiono al oír lo que la Dulce princesa le había preguntado. Era muy seguro que muchas personas que conocía fueran y eso incluía a Marceline. Él solo quería olvidarse de ella y de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, tal vez con un poco de suerte ella no se presentaría. Salió del castillo y se encontró con Jake, ambos se despidieron de la Dulce princesa y tomaron rumbo a su casa.

El gran día había llegado, la súper fiesta de cumpleaños de la Dulce princesa se estaba celebrando por todo el dulce reino. Todo mundo esta feliz. Realezas de todo Ooo se habían presentado a la fiesta, entre ellas estaba la reino de los vampiros.

Marceline parecía estar muy emocionada, la verdad ella odiaba ese tipo de eventos, pero el simple hecho de que Finn se encontrara en la fiesta era escusa para asistir. Ella iba vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza d color negro, el cual esta pegado a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su hermosa figura. También llevaba unas zapatillas de color rojo sangre y un bolso sin fondo del color de sus zapatillas. Ya era de noche, así que no tenia que llevar su sombrilla.

Al llegar al dulce reino se dio cuenta que, en el cielo había una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales de colores muy vivos, en especial colores pastel. Por todos lados, desde la entrada del dulce reino hasta el castillo, vio que todo mundo estaba muy alegre y que había una gran cantidad de globos y confeti de todos colores por todo el reino.

Cuando llego al castillo y entro, pudo ver que gran parte del dulce reino se encontraba en ese lugar. Otra cosa que noto era que una parte de los invitados eran de otros reinos, lo cual se le hacia muy raro a Marceline, ya que en los otros cumpleaños de Bonnibel, ella solo invitaba a gente del dulce reino, a ella, Finn y Jake. Podo ver a gente del reino de fuego, del espacio grumoso e incluso estaba el Rey helado con algunos de sus pingüinos.

A Marceline le sorprendió al principio, pero poco después le dejo de importar. Lo único que quería y por lo que asistía ese monumento al ego, alias fiesta de cumpleaños, era para ver a Finn. No lo había visto desde hacia algún tiempo.

Entro en el gran salón en donde se llevaba a cado la gran fiesta buscando al joven héroe, pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando intento buscar a Finn, la Princesa Grumosa se la acerco y le empezó a hacer preguntas.

-Oye tu, ¿es cierto que te estuviste besando con mi amor?-. Pregunto la Princesa grumosa enojada.

-¿Disculpa?-. Pregunto Marceline confundida.

-No te hagas chupa sangre, dicen por ahí que te besaste con mi Finn- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el "mi".

Marceline no podía creer lo que oía. Primero esa pequeña nube morada sabia que ella y Finn se habían besado, después la llamo "chupa sangre". Pudo dejar pasar esas dos, pero con lo de que Finn le pertenecía a la nube con cara, eso era pasarse. Si algo le molestaba era que trataran a las personas como cosas. Metió su mano en su bolso y tomo su bajo hacha.

-Es hora de hacerte pagar Princesa Grumosa- Pensó Marceline mientras intentaba sacar su bajo hacha, hasta que una mano tomo su brazo, lo que le impidió sacar su arma. Marceline ya estaba preparada para atacar a aquella persona que le había detenido hasta que vio quien era.

-Finn- Dijo en forma de susurro.

Se calmo y saco su mano de su bolso. Miro a la princesa grumosa con una expresión de "acabaremos esto después". Miro Finn y le regalo una sonrisa, pero este no parecía ser el mismo Finn. Parecía estar triste, muy triste. Marceline se sintió triste al verlo así, el Finn que ella concia era alegre pero este no. Intento preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, pero antes de poder hacerlo todas las luces se apagaron y en medio del escenario que se encontraba al fondo apareció la Dulce princesa con un gran vestido rosa con rojo.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi gran fiesta de cumpleaños-. Dijo muy alegre. – Espero y se diviertan y que la fiesta dure toda la noche!-. Grito la Dulce princesa.

Todos los invitados gritaban de la emoción y esto molestaba a la reina de los vampiros. Busco a Finn y lo tomo de los brazos para poder llevarlo a un lugar en donde no hubiera muchas personas. Llegaron a donde se encontraba la comida y las bebidas. El joven humano aun tenía un aspecto d tristeza, lo cual le causaba una pequeña molestia a Marceline.

-Finn, ¿te sucede algo?-. Pregunto preocupada.

-No, estoy bien-. Dijo el humano tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero le salía muy forzada.

-Finn-. Menciono su nombre con preocupación. –Te conozco y sé que algo te esta molestando en este momento, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Esto hizo sentir bien a Finn por lo menos un poco pero aun así se sentí mal. Quería contarle a Marceline lo que le sucedía pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella le dijera de nuevo que solo eran amigos.

Esto hizo recordar a Finn la plática que había tenido con Jake esa mañana.

**Flashback.**

Finn y Jake se encontraban en su cuarto preparándose para la gran fiesta que se celebraría esa noche. Jake se estaba probando varios atuendos frente al espejo para la fiesta mientras que Finn estaba acostado en su cama con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Oye Finn, ¿que atuendo crees que se me ve mejor, el esmoquin negro o el azul claro?-. Pregunto el perro amarillo mientras se ponía los atuendos frente a él.

-No se, el que sea.-. Dijo Finn si muchos ánimos.

-Vamos hermano, ayúdame. Tengo que verme bien para la fiesta-. Dijo Jake. - ¿y tú que llevaras?-. Pregunto.

-Nada- Dijo Finn muy cortante.

-¿Nada?, ¿Cómo que nada?, ¿acaso iras desnudo?-.

-No, no llevare nada por que no iré-.

-¿Cómo que no iras?, se lo prometiste a la princesa-. Dijo el perro sorprendido.

-No me importa, no iré-.

-Finn, ¿Qué te sucede?-.

-Nada- Dijo el humano muy cortante tratando de acabar con la conversación

-Yo sé que tienes algo. Porque no me lo dices y así podre ayudarte.

-No tengo nada, enserio-

-Finn no me mientas, tu tienes algo y te hare que me digas-.

Finn se estaba hartando. ¿Porque tenía que ser su hermano tan insistente?. Él no quería hablar sobre lo que le había pasado con Marceline, ¿era tan difícil de entender? .Desde el momento en que ella le había dicho que eran amigos, nada le interesaba, ni siquiera que el Lich siguiera vivo.

Vio como su hermano estaba preocupado y eso le molestaba. Después de debatirse consigo mismo decidió contarle lo que le había pasado, tal vez si le podría ayudar con su problema de amor.

-Jake-.

-Si hermano-.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que me pasa?- Pregunto el héroe.

-Si, quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices que te pasa no lo podre hacer-.

-Esta bien-. Suspiro el joven-. Hace unos días yo, bueno como lo puedo decir, salí con Marceline y bueno todo estuvo muy bien hasta que nos besamos.

Jake estaba oyendo todo atentamente y por dentro se esta riendo. No de la historia sino de como se estaba comportando su hermano. Marceline básicamente le dijo sus sentimientos y él estaba comportando raro. Le causaba gracia pero además le intrigaba el por que estaba sin ánimos.

-¿Y?- Pregunto el perro.

-Bueno, me di cuenta que la amo-. El perro ya lo estaba por felicitar hasta que su hermano siguió con la historia. – Pero ella solo me ve como un amigo-. Dijo triste.

Jake se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿tal vez su hermano había entendido mal?. Lo miro, en verdad parecía estar muy triste.

Se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Finn se sorprendió de la acción de su hermano y comenzó a saberse la nuca.

-HEY!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto enojado

-Por que eres un idiota-. Dijo el perro amarillo algo enejado.

**End Flashback.**

Finn esta muy confundido por lo que había pasado esa mañana. Volteo a ver a Marceline. Era hora de despejar sus dudas. Trato de tomar todo el valor que tenia y hacerle una pregunta a la reina d los vampiros.

-Marceline, ¿Por qué me…-

Antes d poder terminar la pregunta uno de los guardias se acercó a Finn y le comenzó a hablar. Finn estaba muy molesto. ¿Tenían que interrumpirlo en ese momento?, ¿exactamente en ese momento? . Su oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas se estaba prolongando y eso lo molestaba.

-Finn el humano, la Dulce princesa requiere d su presencia-.

-Estoy muy ocupado, ¿no puede esperar?-

-NO-

-¿Y si me niego a ir?-

Finn noto que el guardia estaba a punto d desenfundar su espada. De seguro si se negaba lo obligarían a ir a la fuerza y la verdad en no quería problemas o aguarle la diversión a los demás invitados. Sin más remedio, Finn acepto acompañar al guardia, dejando a Marceline confundida.

Finn y el guardia caminaban por un pasillo largo y oscuro. El joven humano nunca había visto o estado en ese pasillo. Era tétrico y le recordaba aquel momento que estuvo capturado por el Lich, en cierto modo, el sentimiento era el mismo. Caminaron por unos minutos más, parecía que es pasillo no tenia fin.

-¿Cuánto más tengo que caminar?- Pregunto Finn, ya harto de caminar tanto.

-Hemos llegado-.

Finn, quien estaba detrás de guardia, se le adelanto y vio una gran puerta de madera que al abrirse se dividía en dos, dejando ver una gran sala oscura. El héroe se adentro en la sala y al hacerlo sintió como sus brazos eran aprisionados por algo frio y duro.

Finn volteo a ver sus manos y se dio cuenta que tenia unas esposas en sus muñecas. Poco después vio que una especie de burbuja de color azul se estaba formando frente a él, dejándolo aprisionado.

El cuarto se ilumino y dejo ver a varias figuras que se encontraban en una especie de estrado frente al joven humano. Él se sorprendió al ver varias caras familiares, el Rey Flama, los padres de Grumosa, varios reyes de los otros reinos y en el medio de ese estrado, la Dulce princesa. El joven humano estaba muy confundido. Volteo desesperado a todos lados y se percato que rodeando la burbuja donde se encontraba, había muchos guardias muy bien armados.

-¿Dulce princesa que esta pasando?-. Pregunto el joven sorprendido.

-SILENCIO!-. Grito la Princesa.

Finn se espanto al oír el grito de la princesa. Nunca la había visto así de enojada. Él en verdad estaba asustado.

-Finn el humano, estas hoy ante el gran consejo de Ooo para ser enjuiciado por tus atroces acciones en contra de todos los reinos y ser castigado por tales.- Exclamo el Rey flama.

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAN?-

-SILENCIO- Grito uno de los guardias, mientras apretaba un botón el cual le daba descargas eléctricas al joven humano. Finn cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras el guardia seguía dándole descargas eléctricas las cuales provenían de las esposas.

La dulce princesa le dio la señal a uno de los guardias para que dejaran de torturar al pobre muchacho. Al parar la horrible tortura, el joven humano estaba tumbado en el suelo despidiendo humo de su cuerpo. No podía sentir su cuerpo y su vista se había vuelto borrosa. Intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor se lo impedía.

-Finn el humano, tenemos razones para creer que estas aliado con el más grande enemigo de todo Ooo y por eso se te es condenado a permanecer en los calabozos del reino de fuego y ser torturado hasta el fin de tus días.- Dijo la Dulce princesa fríamente.

Marceline estaba muy molesta y a la vez preocupada. Finn estaba apunto de decirle por que actuaba de una manera muy rara, pero Bonnibel tenia que arruinar su momento con Finn. Suspiro resignada, esperaba que Finn terminara ese asunto con la "princesita" y después pudieran hablar. Tomo un baso con una especie de bebida roja, la verdad no le importaba saber que era, ellas olo quería algo de beber.

-Hola, tu debes de ser la novia de Finn, ¿no?- Pregunto una extraña voz.

Marceline se sonrojo al oír eso. La voz parecía provenir de atrás de ella, s volteo lo mas rápido que pudo, para saber a quien le pertenecía lo voz, pro se sorprendió al no reconocer a ese sujeto.

Era un hombre que parecía tener unos 18 años. Su piel era algo gris, casi igual a la de ella. Tenia el cabello corto de color negro y algo desarreglado, ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía una camisa de color negro y unos jeans azules. Una correa de cuero le atravesaba el pecho, en ella tenia varios cuchillos en la parte d enfrente y detrás una espada algo grande de color negro.

-Donde están mis modales, mucho gusto soy Zack, mercenario profesional-. Le dijo muy alegre y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

Marceline vio al joven y lo único que podía pensar que era un raro. Tomo la tarjeta y la comenzó a leer. Vio que, en efecto, su nombre era Zack, además que venia una pequeña dirección y además un numero telefónico. Marceline guardo la tarjeta y le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Dijo cortantemente

-Wow, que actitud-. Dijo el joven, esto hizo enojar más a Marceline.- Ok, vengo por Finn para que se una al ejército del Lich.- Dijo sonriendo.

La reina de los vampiros se sorprendió al oír lo que el joven le había dicho. No sabia si reírse o sentir lastima de él. El Lich había sido derrotado años antes por Finn y Jake y todo mundo sabia que el nunca regresaría. Se comenzó a reír, lo cual molesto un poco al joven de ojos verdes.

-Ok no me creas, pero es la verdad- Dijo un poco molesto y con actitud in madura.

Marceline no paraba de reírse de las palabras del joven y se rio más al ver su actitud. Pasaron unos minutos y Marceline se seguía riendo, lo cual molestaba más y más a Zack. Por fin, después de reírse como loca, la reina de los vampiros se detuvo y le hablo a Zack.

-Ok, digamos que dices la verdad, ¿Por qué crees que Finn se uniría al Lich-. Pregunto curiosa. La verdad, el chico le había parecido gracioso y quería oir lo que tenia que decir, esperando poder reírse más.

-Bueno, por que en estos momentos es culpado por un crimen que no cometió y debe de estar enojado-. Marceline ya se estaba preparando para reírse pero el joven siguió. –Nunca te preguntaste que le había sucedió a Finn durante las horas que desapareció-. Esto capto la atención de la vampiresa. – El Lich lo capturo y le pidió que se uniera a él, pero él se negó. El problema esta en que una pequeña espía interpreto todo mal y bueno ya sabes el resto-. Dijo Zack mientras sonría.

Marceline sorprendió al oír eso, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que ella en verdad creía en lo que el joven le decía. Estaba preocupada por Finn, se dio media vuelta y estaba apunto de ir en busca de Finn hasta que sintió un gran ardor que comenzaba en su garganta y seguía por todo su cuerpo.

-Veo que el ponche esta dando resultado-. Dijo Zack. –Sabes, ese ponche era 85% ajo y si mi memoria no me falla, los vampiros son mortalmente alérgicos al ajo.

Marceline, al escuchar eso se horrorizo. Intento darle un golpe a Zack, pero sus piernas le fallaban y se derrumbo frente al joven mientras se tocaba el cuello, parecía que se estaba ahogando. Pudo oír unos gritos y poco después se encontraba rodeada de varias personas. Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a Zack caminado muy alegremente alejando se de ella y de pronto la oscuridad.

Después de dar la sentencia, la Dulce princesa les había ordenado a los guardias que se llevaran al joven humano de su vista. Finn todavía se encontraba en dentro de la burbuja. Había usado el medallón que Zack le había dado, pero parecía no hacer nada. Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de el en ese momento. Se entristeció al ver que así acababa su vida, pasando de héroe a villano en tan solo unos segundos. Pero lo que más le entristecía era saber que nunca podría ver a Jake y a Marceline. Se entristeció más al saber que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía a la mujer que amaba.

La burbuja estaba despareciendo y los guardias se estaban preparando para tomar a su prisionero, pero algo parecía caer desde el techo.

-Hola Finn- Dijo un joven de pelo negro.

-¿Zack?- Pregunto confundido.

-Si hombre, soy yo-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Finn se sintió alegre al ver a su nuevo amigo frete a él, pero la felicidad no duro mucho. De un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Dirijo su mirada a su pecho y pudo observar que una espada de color negro le estaba atravesando en pecho, luego miro al joven de pelo negro. Zack le había clavado su espada en el pecho, se sintió mareado y ates de caer en la oscuridad, pudo oír las últimas palabras de su "amigo".

-Los siento-

Ese era su fin.

**The end**.

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego mi fic, la verdad fue muy divertido, pero toda historia tiene que llegar a su fin. :(. Extraño final, ¿no creen?<p>

Un pequeño comercial antes de responder reviews por ultima vez.

Hace poco me uní a un grupo de Facebook llamado: Hora de Fan-Fic. En verdad es un grupo muy genial y tiene muchos fanfics de hora de aventura. Denle una oportunidad y entren al grupo, en verdad no creo que se arrepientan. Ademas ahí se encuentra un fic que estoy escribiendo, por si quieren saber se llama "Malum".

Ahora si, los Reviews.

**-Riux**: Tu eres una de las personas más geniales!. La verdad, gracias a tus reviews seguí escribiendo, Tus reviews son muy inspiradores, nunca me cansare de decirlo. Gracias por todos tus reviews. Me alegra mucho el saber que lo consideres un buen fic y que digas que es una obra de arte. Sinceramente MUCHAS GRACIAS. He leído algunos de tus fic y déjame decirte que esos sin son obras de arte. Saludos :)

**-DN164**: En verdad es un honor que dejes un review en mi fic. Espero y te guste el capitulo, me esforce mucho para hacerlo. Saludos :)

**-kevinkev18**: Ya me libre de Minecraft, así que no tendrás que que sacarme los ojos y la tripas. La verdad lo siento si no es muy largo, intente lo más que pude pero nada más pude escribir 3000 palabras, en verdad lo siento. Espero aun así te guste. Saludos :)

**-Mastercold**: Espero y te halla parecido interesante este capitulo. Saludos :)

**-Hikariitopvocal**: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Eres genial, espero no haberme tardado tanto. Saludos desde México :)

**-Equinox-PDM:** Espero y te gustara este capitulo y créeme, en verdad pensé en escribir lo de Mickey Mause XD. Saludos :)

**-Mancali**: Gracias a ti por tomarte algo de tu tiempo para leer mi fic, la verdad lo aprecio mucho. Espero y te gustara. Saludos igualmente desde México :).

**-Mizotizoi:** Me alegro que te guste a trama y como se ha estado desarrollando, la verdad lo aprecio. Saludos :)

**-Guest:** La verdad es que no, me di cuenta y parece que hay conexión entre ambos, pero la verdad es que no. Gracias por tu review. Saludos :)

**-Rustjacque12**: Que bueno que el Minecraft no te afecto a ti. Se trago mi alma por días, días oscuros y terribles, pero divertidos XD. Que bueno es ver otro de tu reviews, hacia mucho que no los veía. Espero y te gustara el capitulo y bueno creo que si le hicieron daño a Finn después de todo y mucho. Saludos :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno así acaba mi primer fic...<strong>

**Pero ya enserio, este no es el capitulo final, era solo una broma XD.**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo pronto.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen este fic. Son geniales!**


	11. Mentiras

Bueno damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les presento el decimo primer capitulo de este fic.

Antes de todo. En verdad lo siento por la broma. Otra cosa lo siento también por si el capitulo es corto, se suponía que seria más largo pero lo dividí en dos, así que pronto estará la continuación. Lo siento si es aburrido.

Sin más interrupciones, e aquí el capitulo. Espero y les guste :)

* * *

><p>Ambos parecían estar felices. La reina de los vampiros y el joven humano se estaban divirtiendo en lo que parecía ser una pradera con un lago cerca de ella. Finn perseguía a Marceline, quien parecía haberle robado su gorrito blanco. Ella flotaba a una altura baja mientras provocaba al joven para que intentara quitarle su gorro. Finn logro tomar una de las piernas de Marceline, pero al hacerlo tropezó con una pequeña roca, lo cual lo hizo caer y llevarse consigo a la chica. Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto.<p>

Finn estaba encima de Marceline, ambos se sonrojaron y después comenzaron a reírse. Se miraron el uno al otro con gran ternura, ninguno de los dos había sido tan feliz hasta ese mismo momento. Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco. Ya estaban a pocos centímetros de para poder darse ese beso que ambos ansiaban, pero todo se volvió oscuridad.

Poco a poco, la reina de los vampiros pudo abrir sus ojos. Todo se veía borroso. Junto a ella podía ver una mancha de color amarillo, esta parecía estar mirándola fijamente. Intento levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía. Se percato que estaba acostada pero esa no era su casa, la verdad estaba toda desorientada, lo ultimo que recordaba, era que estaba en esa fiesta con…Finn.

Al recordar su nombre, todo lo que le había sucedido durante la fiesta, su platica con aquel extraño joven y como callo inconsciente por el ajo. Se levanto asustada, al recordar el miedo que había sentido en eso momentos.

-¿MARCELIEN?-.

-¿Jake?-. Pregunto la vampiresa al ver al perro alado de ella.

-Marceline-. Dijo Jake con alegría. –Que bueno que estas pero mágico la abrazo. Marceline se dio cuenta que estaba muy preocupado.

-Jake…¿Dónde esta Finn?-. Pregunto la chica.

Al oír esto Jake se estremeció. Se separo de Marceline, lo que le permitió ver un rostro de tristeza en el perro. Marceline se empezó a imaginar lo peor al ver la expresión de Jake. En su mente se repetía a si misma "no puede ser". El perro mágico tomo algo de valor para poder decirle la horrible verdad.

-Marceline….Finn esta muerto-.

Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Finn, Finn el humano estaba muerto. Se sintió un poco mareada. La noticia le parecía afectar y mucho, se negaba a creer lo que Jake le decía.

-¿Estas seguro?, tal vez estés equivocado-. Dijo Marceline. Ella en verdad quería que el perro amarillo se equivocara.

-No Marceline, yo vi el cuerpo de Finn-. Dijo mientras varias lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No, No, estas mintiendo-.

Ambos estaban llorando. Aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo se había ido. Lloraron en silencio por unos minutos. Marceline quería saber como había sucedido y quien era el responsable. Tenia que vengar a Finn, no importaba lo que pasara.

-¿C-como sucedió?-. Pregunto con algo de dificultad.

Jake estaba apunto de contestarle hasta que la Dulce princesa entro en la habitación. Ella parecía estar triste al igual que sus amigos. Se acercó a Marceline y le comenzó a hablar.

-Yo te diré que sucedió-. Dijo le dulce princesa. – Veras, yo había llamado a Finn para poder discutir algunas cosas, hasta que uno de los siervos del Lich llego e intento atacarnos a mi y a otros soberanos. Finn intento protegernos pero el atacante era más fuerte y lo venció. Después tomo su cuerpo y se lo llevo. Pero antes de irse nos dijo algo.

**Flashback**

-¡Escuchen habitantes de Ooo!- Grito el joven de cabello oscuro. -¡El Lich ha vuelto y pronto reinara este mundo, es inútil que se resistan o si no acabaran como él¡- Grito mientras mostraba el cuerpo de Finn

El joven toco el cuerpo del humano y lo sostuvo por el cuello, mostrándoselo a todos los que se encontraban en el gran salón. Todos los presentes estaban asustados. Jake quien se encontraba ayudando a Marceline, no podía creer lo que veía, su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto o por lo menos eso parecía. El cuerpo de Finn tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el centro de su pecho, además parecía estar todo lastimado.

Varios guardias intentaron detener al joven pero fueron derrotados rápidamente. Éste corrió hasta la salida y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

**End Flashback**

A Marceline le hervía la sangre de ira, seguía triste pero eso no le impidió enojarse. Conocía al asesino de Finn. Lo buscaría y lo haría pagar por lo que había hecho. La Dulce princesa observo a Marceline, ella parecía estar enojada, realmente muy enojada, luego observo a Jake y el también parecía estar enojado, pero más triste que enojada. En sus adentros, la Dulce princesa estaba feliz de que ambos se hubieran creído su mentira. Ahora podría usar el enojo de Marceline para usarla a ella y a todos los otros vampiros para la guerra.

La verdad no podía estar más feliz. Se había desecho de una amenaza y sin ensuciarse las manos y como si se tratara de un extra podría usar a los vampiros en la guerra contra el Lich.

-No puede ser un mejor regalo de cumpleaños-. Pensaba la Princesa antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Marceline no quería perder más tiempo. Tenía que buscar a ese Zack y hacerlo pagar. Se intento levantar de la cama del hospital, pero no podía, seguía bajo los efectos del ajo. Jake quería detenerla, pero ella insistía en salir de su cama.

-Marceline, te vas a hacer daño -. Dijo el perro muy preocupado.

-No me importa-. Dijo fríamente. –Ya nada importa-.

Intento levantarse de nuevo. Salió de la cama y a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, pero eso no le importaba, ella saldría en busca de Zack y lo mataría. Primero lo torturaría, lo desmemoria parte por parte y lo dejaría sufrir por varios días antes de poder matarlo. Jake intentaba acostarle de nuevo en la cama

–Se lo que estas pensando, pero él no querría que hicieras eso-.

Marceline rompió en llanto al recordarlo, sabía que el perro tenía razón, pero que más podía hacer, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Callo al piso por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas y siguió con su llanto. Jake estaba apunto de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, hasta que vio algo extraño entrar por la ventana.

Era un avión de papel, el perro mágico lo tomo con sus manos y lo desplego. Comenzó a leer lo que tenia escrito y se sorprendió de lo escrito. Tomo a Marceline y salieron del hospital lo más rápido que pudieron.

La reina de los vampiros no entendía lo que pasaba, Jake le había tomado en sus brazos y salieron del hospital. Ella se encontraba en el lomo del perro, mientras este corrió por la pradera a toda velocidad.

-Jake, ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Marceline.

-A la casa del árbol-

-Vamos a tu casa ¿para que?- Pregunto aun más confundida

-Pronto lo sabrás-.

En unos pocos minutos habían llegado a su destino, la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake. Al entrar pudieren observar la silueta de alguien sentado en el sofá que daba de frente a la puerta principal. Debido a la oscuridad, no podían diferenciar a quien se encontraba sentado, Jake se acercó a la pared en busca del interruptor para poder encender la luz.

Marceline no podía creer, lo que veía, él estaba frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno lo repetiré otra vez. Lo siento. La broma parecía buena en su momento y hasta ahora me sigue dando gracia, pero aun así lo siento.<p>

**-Hikariitopvocal**: Lo siento. Creo que no debí hacer esa broma. La verdad pareciera que yo odiara a la Dulce princesa, pero en realidad me cae muy bien, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. No se si fue fuerte el capitulo anterior, pero aun así me pone feliz que te gustara. Saludos.

**-Mastercold**: Gracias en verdad. Tu también eres genial!. Saludos :)

-**Riux**: En verdad lo siento. La verdad estaba aburrido en ese momento y buen, ya viste que paso. Gracias en verdad por el apoyo, un día de estos me vas a hacer llorar, aunque no creo que sea bueno en las escenas románticas pero si así te parece a ti la verdad te lo agradezco. Tal vez me pase un poquito con el final del capitulo anterior XD. Saludos :)

-**kevinkev18**: Bueno jefe de grupo, espero que ya no me quieras matar me gusta estar vivo XD. La verdad lo siento, yo no soy alguien que pueda escribir mucho, 2000 palabras se me hacen mucho XD. Aun así espero que te gustara. Saludos :)

-**Guest (1)**: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, la verdad me esforcé mucho para hacerlo y cuando digo mucho es mucho. También lo siento por la broma. Espero poder hacer los próximos capítulos igual de interesante. Y la verdad lo siento, me podrías decir cual es tu Fic. Saludos :)

**-Guest (2)**: Voy a creer que los tres reviews sobre el mal son tuyos así que los contestare juntos. Perdón si me equivoco. La verdad a mi también me agradan los malos pero creo que me voy más por los buenos. Espero poder hacer más interesante y más "masculina" la parte de la guerra, pero puede que pase o no, no estoy muy seguro. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y lo siento por la broma. Saludos :)

**-rustjacque12**: Por fin una persona que entendió lo gracioso de la broma, gracias T_T. Podría aclarar tus dudas pero creo que seria arruinar la sorpresa XD. Gracias por review. Saludos :)

Gracias a todos por tomarse una parte de su tiempo para leer este humilde fic. Son geniales.

Saludos.


	12. ¿Que paso?

Hola de nuevo damas y caballeros.

Aquí les traigo el décimo segundo capitulo de mi fic. Espero y le guste o por lo menos les entretenga.

Parece ser que hubo un problema al subirlo la primera vez, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder.

* * *

><p>Frente a ella se encontraba aquel mercenario conocido como Zack, pero había algo raro con el, estaba herido, tenia varias cortadas por todo su cuerpo y alrededor de ellas había manchas de sangre. Esto hecho a Marceline no le importo, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el enojo y el odio que tenia por él. Su cara se empezó a transformarse como la de un monstro. Voló a toda velocidad contra el joven, lo tomo por el cuello y lo acorralo contra la pared.<p>

A Marceline se le dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su cara. Por fin tenía entre sus manos al asesino de Finn y lo haría pagar por su crimen. Transformo su mano libre en una garra, sus uñas crecieron hasta alcanzar los cinco centímetros.

El joven de cabello oscuro parecía pelear para liberarse de las garras de la reina de los vampiros. Esto a Marceline le gustaba, ver como aquel ser taraba de zafarse, verlo tan indefenso, le causaba una satisfacción. Coloco su mano libre en el costado izquierdo del joven y comenzó a enterrar sus uñas lentamente. Se podía sentir el dolor y sufrimiento en los gritos de Zack.

Jake estaba paralizado del terror. No podía mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Aun se podían oír los gritos de desesperación del joven. Jake no iba a detener a Marceline por más incorrecto que fueran sus acciones y debía admitirlo, en una parte de él quería ver aquel asesino sufriendo.

Marceline saco sus uñas del joven y lo soltó, haciendo que callera al piso. Se acercó a Zack para poder ver por ultima vez la expresión de terror en su rosto, pero quedo impactada por la reacción del joven. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y de la nada comenzó a reírse. Marceline creía que se había vuelto loco por el dolor, pero el mercenario comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que fin si que sabe escoger mujeres-. Dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

Marceline se enojo más, al oír el nombre de Finn siendo pronunciado por su asesino.

-¿COMO TE ATRVES A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE?-. Grito enojada.

-Valla temperamento, espero que Finn no te haga enojar nunca-. Dijo mientras se reía

Ella no entendía por que no estaba asustado o rogando por su vida pero eso iba a cambiar, lo haría lamentarse por lo que le había hecho.

-¡ES TODO, TE MATARE POR HABER ASECINADO A FINN!-.

Marceline volvió a tomar por el cuello al joven y estaba preparada para darle el golpe de gracia hasta que oyó lo que Zack tenía que decirle.

-Finn..no…esta..muerto-. Dijo con dificultad.

La reina de los vampiros se sorprendió al oír eso. Es que acaso existía esa posibilidad, en lo más profundo de ella creía que Finn estaba con vida y ahora esa pequeña esperanza crecía más con las palabras de Zack. Lo soltó de nuevo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto la reina de los vampiros

El mercenario estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, se recargo en la pared que tenía a su espalda y comenzó a contar su relato.

-Lo que oíste, Finn no esta muerto-. Marceline se sentía un poco alegre al pensar que lo que le decían era verdad. –Pero no te alegres tanto, el ya no es el Finn que conocías.

Marceline saco su bajo hacha y lo apunto a al cuello del joven mercenario.

-Si quieres que tu cabeza se quede donde esta, será mejor que me digas lo que sabes.

**Flashback**

Zack había llegado a la guarida del Lich. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde el incidente en la fiesta y todo parecía indicar que el plan había dado resulta. Todos parecían creer que Finn el humano había muerto. Zack traía cargando al joven humano, el cual se encontraba inconsciente. Entro a la guarida y se dirigió a la enfermería para dejar al joven humano en manos de los médicos.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y los médicos le informaron a Zack que el humano estaba bien. El mercenario entro al cuarto donde se encontraba el humano. Se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba y comenzó a zangolotearlo. Por su puesto, Finn se despertó y parecía estar confundido y desorientado. Zack estaba apunto de contarle lo que había sucedió hasta que una ser con armadura apareció en el cuarto.

-Finn el humano, el amo te llama-.

Ambos llegaron a la gran sala donde se encontraba el Lich. Éste aun tenía su forma de caracol y estaba sentado en un gran trono hecho de huesos. Todos los guardias a excepción del que los había escotado se retiraron.

Zack estaba confundido. Se suponía que en ese momento estaría hablando con Finn y tratando de convencerlo de que dejara a quienes lo traicionaron y se uniera a ellos, pero el Lich los había interrumpido.

El ser esquelético observo al joven muchacho detenidamente.

-Imagino que después de lo que sucedió en esa fiesta, no te unirás a nosotros-.

-Estas en lo correcto-

-Ya veo-

El pequeño caracol hizo una seña con una de sus diminutas manos al único guardia que quedaba. Éste le coloco al joven héroe el medallón que Zack le había regalado. Finn callo al piso, mientras unos rayos de olor verde rodeaban su cuerpo. De un momento a otra los rayos dejaron de cubrir al joven y este se levanto como si nada, pero algo estaba diferente. El joven mercenario pudo sentir que ese no era el Finn que conocía.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada, ¿verdad Finn?-

-No maestro-.

Zack se sorprendió. –Entonces eso hacia el medallón del collar-. Pensó al ver a Finn con la mirada perdida. El Lich había controlado la mente de Finn. La verdad no le importaba mucho al joven mercenario, pero sentía que no estaba bien. Prefería convencerlo que dominarlo con control mental, pero a él no le pagaban para cuestionar las acciones de otros. Dio un suspiro resignado y volteo a ver a pequeño caracol diabólico.

-Esta bien, es hora de seguir con la segunda parte del plan-. Hablo el pequeño caracol. – Zack, llévate a Finn y vallan al reino de los duendes-.

-¿Y cual será la misión?-

–Matarlos a todos-. El pequeño caracol sonrió de una forma diabólica.

-¿Qué?- Zack se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Lo que oíste, debemos darles un ejemplo de que si no se rinden perecerán-.

-Espera, tú me dijiste que no mataríamos a nadie-.

-Mi joven mercenario, siempre habrá bajas en una guerra, además recuerda lo que te prometí si me ayudabas a controlar Ooo-.

Zack recordó cual era la razón por la que ayudaba al Lich. Se sintió sin opción, él quería que el Lich lo ayudara, ero para eso tendría que ir en contra de sus principios. Si bien él era un mercenario, solo tenia una regla, nunca matar a nadie. No importaba que precio le ofrecieran, el nunca mataría a nadie. Se lo había prometido a aquella persona que en algún momento cambio su vida y cumpliría esa promesa hasta el día de su muerte.

-No-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el Lich.

-No te ayudare en esta locura, renuncio-. Dijo Zack

El joven mercenario se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse para poder irse de ese lugar, pero fue detenido por algo que lo retenía de su hombro. Voltio su mirada para atrás y se dio cuenta que era Finn.

-No puedo dejarte salir y que le cuentes a todos, ¿verdad?-.

Zack se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Lich, saco su espada rápidamente y se alejó de Finn y se puso en guardia. Miro al joven humano que se encontraba quieto y en un parpadeo aparecieron otros dos Finn´s. Zack estaba sorprendido, no sabia que pasaba, se froto los ojos y aparecieron otros dos.

-Veo que el veneno esta funcionando-.

El mercenario se sentía mareado y su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Volteo de nuevo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el humano, pero ya no estaba. Lo busco desesperado por toda la habitación, hasta que sintió dolor en sus piernas, las observo y vio que tenia sangre. Tomo su espada con todas sus fuerzas y se puso en posición de defensa.

**End Flashback**

Zack se detuvo ya que comenzó a toser un pequeña cantidad de sangre, Marceline le había propiciado un buen dolor y le era muy difícil seguir hablando.

-¿y que más?, ¡DIME!-.

-No es obvio, tu novio me ataco, pero logre escapar- Intento sentarse en un sofá de nuevo pero resbalo y callo al piso. - He estado huyendo durante tres días y la verdad es que ya no me quedan fuerzas.

-Espera, ¿tres días?-. Marceline se sorprendió al oír eso, pero su sorpresa se fue al recordar lo que le estaba sucediendo a Finn. Tomo al mercenario por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a hablarle.

-Mira que dejare con vida hasta que encontremos a Finn-. Lo amenazo- Ahora dime ¿Dónde esta Finn?-.

-No lo se, en estos momentos pueden estar donde sea-.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, la verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero me surgieron unas cosas y bueno ya saben.<p>

**-kevinkev18**: Ok tu tienes algo contra mi. Aun así espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

**-Riux**: La verda lo siento el capitulo no devia terminar ahi pero pues pasaron cosas. Bueno espero que te gustara este capitulo y parrece ser que Finn esta vivo. Gracias por decir (o escribir) eso de que este era uno de los mejores Finnceline que has visto, la verdad me animo mucho. Saludos :)

**-hikariitopvocal**: Pues la verdad la dulce princesa trata de usar a Marceline. Espero y te guste este capitulo y perece que muchos odian a la dulce princesa, me pregunto ¿por que?. Saludos :)

**-Guest**: Pues muchas gracias, la verdad me agrada que te gustara mi fic y espero que te gustes los ultimos capitulos. Pues la verdad no hay coneccion, pareciera pero no y eso que pusistes me insipiro en algo para escribir el final del fic. Saludos :)

**-DN164: **Ya leí el capitulo de tu fic y la verdad esta muy genial. Lo siento si no te he dejado un review, pero he estado ocupado y casi no tengo tiempo de meterme a esta pagina. Gracias en verdad, por darte un poco de tiempo para leer mi fic, la verdad lo aprecio. Saludos :)

**-rustjacque12**: Gracias, la verdad que me esfuerzo mucho para hacer escenas románticas. Y pues Finn no esta muerto, pero es malo muajajajaja. Y bueno espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

Ok espero y les gustara. Ya estoy acabando el próximo capitulo, así que espero poder subirlo entre el sábado y domingo.

Para los que leen mi otro fic, les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que ahorita le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a este fic y no me da tiempo para seguir con el de ¿que es real?.

Bueno sin mas que escribir me despido, ahora a jugar Minecraft XD.


	13. La guerra ha iniciado

Hola damas y caballeros.

Después de unas largas vacaciones que me auto impuse, con el fin de tener nuevas ideas, les traigo el décimo tercer capitulo de este fic.

Antes de empezar me gustaría recomendar que leyeran el Fic de un gran escritor. El nombre de usuario de ese escrito es **Sauron123** y su fic se llama "**El quinto Overlord**", a mi parecer uno de los más grandes Finnceline´s que hay en español. Enserio denle una oportunidad es muy bueno. Es uno de mis favoritos y ya van una cantidad considerable de capítulos.

Esta Fic esta apunto de acabar y solo quedan 2 capítulos más, espero que le gusten este y los otros dos.

-Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Todo parecía marchar perfectamente para el pequeño caracol diabólico. Había capturado al único que podía detenerlo en su plan de dominación y mejor aun lo tenía dentro de sus filas, solo faltaba recuperar su cuerpo, pero de eso se encargaría el joven humano.<p>

Llamo a uno de los guardias que protegían la entrada a la habitación en donde se encontraba, le ordeno llamar al humano, el guardia asintió y salió del cuarto. En cuestión de segundos Finn entro por la puerta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el caracol.

-¿Cuáles son sus deseos amo?- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el Lich.

-La fase dos esta a punto de empezar, por lo que te tienes que preparar para atacar a esos pobres duendes- Dijo mientras buscaba un pequeño papel en donde estaba plasmado un mapa del reino. –Tus ordenes son simples…ataca el reino y mátalos a todos, no dejes sobrevivientes-.

-Como ordene amo-.

El Humano dejo la sala y se puso en rumbo al reino de los duendes. El Lich llamo de nueva cuenta a uno de los guardias. Le informo que la invasión al dulce reino comenzaría en cuanto el humano acabara su misión.

Jake, Marceline y Zack se dirigían al reino de los duendes a toda velocidad. El mercenario se encontraba en el lomo del perro mágico, mientras que Marceline volaba. Habían dejado que Zack los acompañara para que pudiera buscar la forma de detener el hechizo en el cual se encontraba Finn.

-Deberíamos decirle la Dulce princesa sobre esto, ella sabría que hacer- Dijo el perro algo preocupado.

-Tienes razón, ella les diría que mataran a Finn-. Dijo el mercenario

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- Pregunto Jake

-Ella intento matar a tu hermano-

-¡¿MIENTES?!-

-No miento, ella odia a tu hermano desde aquel incidente con la princesa flama-

-No te creo-

-No lo hagas, pero créeme, es mejor que no lo sepa-.

El perro se quedo pensativo. No sabia si creerle al mercenario, pero algo en él le decía que Zack decía la verdad. Voltio su mirada hacia Marceline y pensó en hablarle y preguntarle cual era su opinión, pero se sorprendió al verla. Ella estaba llorando, pero no parecía estar triste, más bien parecía estar enojada. Jake creía que esa conversación era lo que la ponía en ese estado, así que decidió callarse.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al reino de los duendes y lo que vieron los dejó en shock. Todo el reino se encontraba destruido y en llamas. Se adentraron en lo que quedaba del reino de los duendes y lo único que pudieron ver fueron los cuerpos sin vida de varios duendes. Tanto Marceline como Jake deseaban que eso no fuera hecho por Finn. Los tres pudieron oír gritos que parecían no estar muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad.

Finn tenía minutos masacrando a los pobres habitantes del reino de los duendes. Para él no era divertido, los duendes solo corrían, no se defendían y eso lo estaba aburriendo. Al atravesar al último de los duendes con su espada se percato de que lo estaba observando, volteo y miro a Zack pero junto al mercenario se encontraban otros dos seres los cuales no podía reconocer.

Observo detenidamente a la joven que se encontraba junto a Zack y al perro. No sabia por que, pero algo en ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Intento despejar su mente pero no podía sacarse la imagen de la joven de su cabeza.

-Finn detén esta locura-. Grito el mercenario

Las palabras del joven mercenario lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. –¿O si no que? ¿Me mataras?-

-No, pero tendré que lastimarte-.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de combate, desenfundaron sus espadas. Zack sabía que no tenia esperanza contra e humano, aun seguía herido de su primer combate con Finn y de la "pequeña" tortura que Marceline le había propiciado, aun así no podía dejar que esa masacre continuara. Jake estaba paralizado, no podía creer que su hermano, aquel que una vez fue un héroe, estuviera haciendo cosas tan sanguinarias y malas. Quería detenerlo, pero el miedo lo consumía.

Finn tomo su estada con ambas manos y corrió contra el grupo, pero antes de poder llegara donde ellos unas flechas se dirigían hacia él. Con un rápido movimiento giro sobre si mismo y repelo todas la flechas. Dirigió su mirara para todos la dos buscando al responsable de su ataque, logro divisar a varios soldados en armadura con arcos, detrás de los arqueros se encontraban otros soldados pero estos tenían espadas, lanzas, hachas y todo tipo de armas de corto alcance. Pero la más importante se encontraba detrás de todos los soldados.

Los soldados abrieron un pequeño camino entre sus filas para dejar pasar tres caballos, al llegar al frente, Finn pudo divisar a quienes los montaban. Uno era Mentita que se encontraba en una armadura del tipo medieval de color rojo y blanco, en el otro extremo se encontraba un soldado que parecía ser de más alto rango que los otros ya que su armadura era dorada y por último en el medio de ambos se encontraba la Dulce Princesa en una armadura como la de los otros pero de color rosa metálico.

-Yo esperaba encontrarme con el Lich pero nunca me imagine que seguirías vivo-. Dijo la dulce princesa

-Siento decepcionarla princesa- Dijo Finn sarcásticamente

-No importa, me librare de una escoria y después iré tras el Lich, ¡capitán!-.

La dulce princesa llamo al caballero de armadura dorada, el cual era el capitán general de las fuerzas armadas del Dulce reino.

-Acabe con el humano y después capture al mercenario para interrogarlo-. Dijo señalando a Zack

-Como ordene princesa-.

Jake corrió junto a la Dulce princesa, tenia que hablar con ella, decirlo lo que le ocurría a Finn y tal vez ella cambiaria de opinión y los ayudaría a recuperar a su hermano.

-Princesa hay que ayudar a Finn-. Dijo Jake

-No-.

-¿pero?-.

-Él es un enemigo de todo Ooo, esta aliado con el Lich y masacro la mayor parte del reino de los duendes.. ese ya no es el Finn que conocimos, ahora es un esbirro de las fuerzas del mal y como tal debe ser erradicado-. Dijo seria y fría.

Jake se sorprendió al oír eso. Retrocedió lentamente de donde se encontraba la Dulce princesa. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa no era la Dulce princesa que él conocía, no era amable ni bondadosa, era todo lo contrario.

-¡Arqueros, prepárense! -. Grito el Capitán

Todos los arqueros se colocaron frente a Finn, el cual estaba inmóvil, tensaron sus arcos y se prepararon para atacar cuando sin razón aparente el humano comenzó a reírse. La dulce princesa miro sorprendida la actitud que Finn estaba tomando.

-Que es lo que te da tanta gracia- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa

Finn dejo de reírse y se le contesto a la Dulce princesa.

-Mi amo tenía razón, ustedes son unos idiotas, todo este ataque al reino de los duendes es solo una distracción-. Todos se sorprendieron al oír lo que el joven humano dijo. –El sabía que mandarías a todo el ejército del dulce reino ante cualquier señal de ataque, lo cual dejaría sin protección al reino más poderoso de todo Ooo. En estos momentos el ejército de mi amo se encuentra en el dulce reino-.

La princesa cambio su mirada a una de horror, si era verdad lo que Finn había dicho, todo estaba perdido, se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando en su reino en ese momento. Finn se dio cuenta y sonrío.

-La guerra ha comenzado-. Dijo Finn

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero y les gustara.<p>

La verdad lo siento, creo que me tarde mucho en poder terminar este capitulo (creo que fueron 33 días sin no me equivoco) y encero me siento muy mal, espero me perdonen. Otra cosa, estoy apunto de entrar a la universidad (me siento viejo) y tal vez no tenga tiempo para poder escribir, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo para poder traerles los capítulos que faltan lo antes posible.

Bueno hora de los Reviews:

**-kevinkev18:** Enrecio espero me perdones por la broma se que fue de mal gusto pero la verdad es que estaba aburrido. Espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

**-Guest (Sauron123):** Creo que de ahora en adelante te llamare Sauron123 XD. Lo siento la verdad estaba apunto de publicarlos pero tuve que cambiar muchas cosas. Espero te gustara y si, Minecraft es genial XD. Tu me diste ideas para poder acabar este capitulo, gracias. Saludos :)

-**DN164:** Se que en este capitulo no salio mucho Marceline pero es que estoy guardándola para una de las partes importantes del Fic, tal vez la mas importante. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este te guste también Saludos :)

-**Riux**: Bueno la verdad aun no muestro mucho sobre el impacto que dejo Finn al volverse malo y créeme que Marceline es que estará más afectada. Ya solo quedan 2 capítulos más y espero que te gustes. La guerra comenzó y eso dar un cambio muy importante para nuestros protagonistas. Espero que te gustara el capitulo y seguiré agradeciéndote por el apoyo que me das al dejar los Reviews. Saludos :)

-**Karcam: **Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero poder actualizar más seguido. Saludos :)

-**rustjacque12: **Si Finn es malo muajaja. En los siguientes capítulos espera ver como todo se resolverá, sera genial XD. Espero te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

-**Guest** :Espero te gustara la continuación y gracias por leer mi fic. Saludos :)

-**AnaLu: **Gracias por leer mi fic y por decir que es genial (como me gusta esa palabra). Espero te gustara este capitulo y espero que leas los otros. Saludos :)

Una cosa antes de terminar. Me gustaría que me dijeran de que sexo me creían al leer mi fic por primera vez, se que es raro la pregunta pero la curiosidad me mata.

Sin más que escribir les mando un saludo a todos los que leen este Fic.


	14. Las cosas han cambiado

**Hola damas y caballeros, aquí spartanjaller reportándose después de un largo periodo de ausencia.**

**(Volví a publicar el capitulo ya que hice algunas correcciones)**

**Con ustedes el capitulo 14.**

* * *

><p>-¡TODO MUNDO VUELVA AL DULCE REINO!- Grito la dulce princesa.<p>

Antes de poder tomar rumbo en dirección al dulce reino, una gran luz brillo en el cielo y comenzó a descender creando una barrera de energía, encerrando a todos dentro de una esfera. Varios soldados intentaron hacerse paso a través de la esfera para poder salir, pero los que lo intentaron eran heridos por la energía de la esfera.

La dulce princesa esta desesperada. Si eran ciertas las palabras de Finn, su reino estaba siendo atacado por el Lich y su ejército de las tinieblas. Miro al joven humano quien se seguía riendo, lo cual la enfureció, desenfundo su espada y cabalgó en dirección al humano. Antes de poder llegar, se percato que varios seres oscuros se formaban detrás de Finn, detuvo su caballo y miro horrorizada, el pequeño ejercito que se encontraba detrás de Finn.

-Lo lamento princesa, pero no puedo dejar que usted y su ejercito salgan con vida de aquí-. Dijo Finn con una pequeña sonrisa. – No dejen a nadie con vida- Ordeno Finn.

La mañana había comenzado y todos los habitantes del dulce reino se levantaban de sus camas y se preparaban para otro ordinario día. Varios de ellos abrían sus negocios, otros salían a las calles a realizar sus actividades cotidianas y seguía su curso.

Los guardias que se encontraban en las puertas de la entrada al dulce reino estaban descansando, sin ninguna preocupación. Uno de los guardias pudo ver desde lo lejos una nube oscura que se arcaba rápidamente al reino. Despertó al guardia que tenia al lado y ambos se quedaron observando a la nube acercarse más y más.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que sea?-.

-No lo se, debe ser una tormenta o algo así-.

-Creo que si- Dijo con un poco de duda

Los soldados del dulce reino y los seres oscuros de Finn luchaban con ferocidad. Las tropas de la Dulce princesa luchaban valientemente, pero era obvia su inminente derrota ante Finn. La dulce princesa estaba desesperada ante esto, tenia que volver al dulce reino, pero estaba atrapada.

Por su parte Finn estaba mirando tranquilamente, la masacre de las tropas del dulce reino. Todo estaba marchando como su amo lo había indicado. Giro su cabeza para poder mirar a Zack y las otras dos personas que se encontraban junto a él. No sabía por que, pero sentía que ya los conocía, trato de alejar sus pensamientos de ello y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

Jake trataba de hacer reaccionar a la chica vampiro y Zack solo podía observar la masacre. Eso lo estaba enfermando, tenían que salir de ahí e ir al dulce reino y detener al Lich, se ocuparían de Finn después. Pero el problema era salir de la esfera.

-Jake, tenemos que irnos-. Dijo desesperado el mercenario.

-Lo se, pero Marceline no reacciona-.

Marceline se encontraba en shock. Su mente esta en caos total. El ver a Finn matando duendes la destrozo por dentro, no podía creer que el Finn bondadoso, amable, heroico del que se enamoro estuviera cometiendo esas atrocidades. Un sentimiento de impotencia al no poder ayudar a su amado la invadió, luego ese sentimiento se transformo en odio, odio hace el causante de todo.

Su mirada había cambiado, lo único que buscaba era acabar con el Lich. Se transformo en una especie de monstro negro con tentáculos. Todos los presentes, tanto los seres del dulce reino como los del Lich e incluso el mismo Finn se impresionaron ante esto.

Marceline comenzó a atacar a todos, sin importar el bando. Varios de los soldados estaban siendo aniquilados por la ira de la reina de los vampiros. Jack y Zack solo podían ver con cierto horror la escena. Finn se sorprendió ante tal acto. Tan solo había pasado un minuto y Marceline ya había acabado con la mayoría de los que se encontraban dentro de la barrera. El odio la había segado, diviso a Finn a lo lejos y se dirigió a atacarlo aun en su forma monstruosa. Finn solo esta parado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, al primer contacto de estos con la piel de Marceline, su piel comenzó a arder y empezó a volver a su forma original.

Jake reacciono y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga, se estiro lo más que pudo como si fuera una manta y la cubrió de los rayos del sol.

Finn observo su alrededor. La mayoría de los soldados del dulce reino estaban incapacitados o muertos y los suyos habían desaparecido completamente, pero eso no le importaba. Miro a la Dulce princesa tirad en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Se imagino que podría estar muerta o tal vez no, pero al menos ya no era un problema. La barrera estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y comenzó a alejarse, se abrió una especie de portal frente a él y lo cruzo, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Un portal se abrió a las afueras del dulce reino y de el salió el joven humano. Entro por la puerta principal, donde varios cuerpos de guardias del dulce reino y mercenarios se encontraban inertes y sin vida. Mientras más se adentraba en el reino podía ver la gran cantidad destrucción y muertos que su amo había dejado. Un habitante del dulce reino se acercó a Finn en busca de ayuda, pero el humano lo aparto de un golpe y después le clavo su espada en el pecho del podre ser matándolo al instante.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Finn se había ido. Los soldados del dulce reino que quedaban estaban muy malheridos y no podían moverse mucho, algunos intentaba ayudar a su princesa. Jake seguía protegiendo a Marceline la cual estaba inconsciente después de su ataque de ira y Zack, él se encontraba parado si poder hacer nada, solo maldecirse ya que lo que estaba sucediendo era parte su culpa. Apretó sus puños con furia y se dirigió ante el perro.

-Jake- llamo el mercenario

-¿Si?-

-Iré a detener a Finn-

-¡Estas loco!- Grito el perro. –Estas malherido y además no sabemos donde esta-.

-Tengo una idea de donde puede estar- Dijo muy seguro. –Además esto es mi culpa y debo de arreglarlo-.

Jake sabía que no podría detenerlo, tenia una mirada que demostraba lo decido que estaba ante su decisión, una mirada que había visto muchas veces en el rostro de su hermano.

-Ok, ya que Marceline este fuera de peligro te alcanzare-.

-Muy bien- Dijo el mercenario sonriendo. –Jake, me gustaría pedirte un favor-.

El Lich se encontraba fuera del castillo. Su ejército había reunido a los sobrevivientes del ataque ante él para poder demostrarles quien los gobernaría de ahora en adelante. El pequeño caracol malévolo se encontraba sentado en una gran trono conformado en su mayoría por huesos y cráneos de color negro. A su lado derecho se encontraba Finn y frente a el unos grandes guardias zombis.

Ya que sus lacayos habían reunido a los habitantes del dulce reino que quedaban, éste comenzó a hablar.

-Gente del dulce reino, el día de hoy ha comenzado una nueva era, una de oscuridad y de sufrimiento, únase a mi y no serán asesinados como el resto de los habitantes de este patético reino-. Dijo con su voz tenebrosa. –Su ejercito fue erradicado, su querida princesa derrotada, he incluso su héroe se rindió ante mi y se unió a mis filas, ya no les queda ninguna esperanza de ser libres-.

La dulce gente estaban asustados, era verdad ya no les quedaba ninguna esperanza, varios comenzaron a arrodillarse ante el caracol, en cuestión de segundos todos los habitantes del dulce reino se habían arrodillado.

-Muy bien, pero por desgracia ustedes son inservibles para mi, así que no los necesito con vida-. Dijo el pequeño caracol, el cual miro a Finn y esto comenzó a acercase lentamente a la dulce gente, desenvaino su espada y se prepara para atacar hasta que un objeto cayo frente a él.

El humano lo miro detenidamente y se percato de que era un pequeño cuchillo, alzo su mirada y pudo observar una silueta en uno de los tejado. La silueta bajo y resulto ser el mercenario conocido como Zack.

Marceline estaba despertado poco a poco. Se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y no una cama cualquiera, sino en la cama de Finn. Volvió a acostarse y sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, miro sus brazos y observo que estaban vendados. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, la cual se estaba abriendo y segundos después entro Jake.

-¿Jake, que paso?- Pregunto la reina de los vampiros

Zack y Finn se encontraban frente a frente. Tan solo unos minutos atrás la guerra había iniciado y ya muchos habitantes del dulce reino habían muerto a manos del joven humano.

-Finn, detén esta locura antes de que yo tenga que detenerte-. Grito el joven mercenario

-Ja, no me hagas reír, la última vez que peleamos te deje bastante herido-. Dijo riendo -Pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte-.

Finn tomo su espada y corrió contra el mercenario. Zack desenfundo su espada y ambas chocaron dejando salir algunas chispas. Se alejaron el uno del otro y siguieron atacándose. Una gran cantidad del gente del dulce reino estaba viendo la pelea entre lo dos jóvenes. Los soldados del Lich los habían obligado a ver la caída de su reino.

Marceline y Jake habían llegado al dulce reino y se escondieron para que los solados no los encantaban. Marceline estaba observar la batalla que libraban a aquellos jóvenes. Había quedado paralizada al igual que Jake al ver como Finn y Zack peleaban con la intención de acabar con el otro.. No podía creer que aquel que se enfrentaba a Zack era el Finn que alguna vez había conocido.

Zack apenas podía defenderse de los ataques de Finn. Seguía muy herido desde su encuentro con Marceline y aun no se recuperaba. Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban lo cual lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso. Intento ponerse de pie pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago, Finn lo había pateado. El golpe lo impulso unos metros lejos del humano, este se acercó a donde estaba en mercenario, preparo su espada para dar el golpe final.

-¡FINN!-. Grito la reina de los vampiros.

Finn dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Marceline, ella parecía estar llorando. Al ver esa escena, Finn comenzó a sentirse extraño. De la nada un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estaba atacando. El Lich miraba la escena con un poco de preocupación.

-No puede ser el hechizo se esta debilitando-. Hablo con preocupación el Lich.

Finn parecía estar sufriendo. Se alejó de Zack, soltó su espada y puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Ahora es mi turno-

El mercenario se levanto y tacleo a Finn. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Zack comenzó a golpear al humano repetidamente en el rostro. Finn no se podía defender, intento cubrirse los golpes pero el mercenario no le daba descanso alguno. El humano golpeo a Zack en uno de los costados de su cuerpo, exactamente donde Marceline lo había torturado, lo cual le provoco un gran dolor por lo que dejo de golpear a Finn.

Ambos se separaron. Finn se levanto y volteo a buscar su espada pero Zack volvió a taclearlo y comenzaron a rodar por toda la zona mientras se golpeaban.

Varios soldados del Lich se dirigieron a donde Jake y Marceline se encontraba. Jake reacciono y los ataco. Marceline por otro lado estaba preocupada, no sabia que hacer, veía a Finn y Zack golpearse el uno al otro y aunque Zack se defendía, era obvia la ventaja que tenia el joven humano. Finn ya no era el mismo y tal vez nunca más lo seria. No podía dejar que Finn matara a más inocentes, tendría que detenerlo a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba dañar al humano.

Las lágrimas caían del rostro de la chica. Ella no quería lastimar a Finn, pero no quería estar alejada de él. Una idea llego a su cabeza, al principio repudio la idea, pero era la única forma de estar con Finn nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba el Lich, varios de los soldados del Lich la atacaron, pero ella los elimino con gran facilidad.

Dos grandes guardias se colocaron frente a Marceline y ella se detuvo. El pequeño caracol miro a la joven con interés, quería saber cual seria su próximo movimiento, pero nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería.

-Quiero unirme a tu ejercito- Dijo la reina de los vampiros.

* * *

><p>Chan, chan channnnn<p>

Y así acaba el capitulo 14.

Pues, la verdad lo siento, tenia pensado actualizar mucho antes pero me estuvieron pasando tantas cosas que no puede siquiera leer los fic que quería. Pero bueno, me desvele haciendo este capitulo )ya casi son las 3 de la madrugada XD).

Me gustaría agradecerles ya que este fic ha llegado a los 75 review. Recuerdo el primer review que tuvo este fic y yo me había emocionado, imagínense ahora que son 75 la emoción que siento y la felicidad. Sin duda:

**!MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Ok ahora vienen los reviews, serán respuestas cortas ya que es muy tarde y me quiero dormir.

**-kevinkev18**: La verdad quiero saber como me podrías perdonar, a lo mejor ya se te olvido. Pero enserio, espero que te gustara. Saludos :)

**-Riux**: Bueno, espero que te gustara el capitulo y ya solo queda un capitulo que espero y les guste tanto como a mí me gusto al escribirlo. También recuerdo la primera vez que dejaste un review, fue demasiado genial y espero que sigas leyendo mis próximos proyectos. Saludos :)

**-rustjacque12**: Espero que este también te guste. Pronto sera el desenlace y espero que te guste y pronto sabremos que le pasara a Finn. Saludos :)

**-Max**: ya actualice (por fin), espero te guste y la verdad la Dulce princesa no es mala. Pero bueno eso se revelara a su devido tiempo. Saludos :)

**-Shadow7845**: Me alegra que te guste la trama de mi fic y espero que este capitulo te guste. Saludos :)+

-**Marcoman:** Espero te guste este capitulo y me alegra que te guste el fic y la verdad no me voy a ir es solo que lo que leíste es que no tengo mucho tiempo y que me iba a conseguir un ayudante (lacayo), para que escribiera por mi , pero yo daría las ideas. Pero al final no se logro. Saludos :)

-**pabliloxsx: **Espero y te guste el capitulo y lo siento por haberme tardado. Saludos :)

**-Anna**: espero te gustara este capitulo. Saludos :)

**-betospeed**: gracias por decir que mi historia es interesante y espero que te guste el final, ya falta poco para que lo publique XD. Saludos :)

-**gumball lee: **Ese autógrafo es de mis posiciones más preciadas. Espero que te guste este capitulo. La princesa grumosa es genial!. Saludos :)

-**branny**: ya esta, espero y te guste. Saludos :)

* * *

><p>Y bueno les diré que ya casi tengo el final terminado, solo que debo agregarle unas cosas ya que este capitulo le quite algunas cosas para poder publicarlo, así que me tardare. Ademas que ya casi sale la actualización de Minecraft y algunos saben que Minecraft me consume el tiempo XD.<p>

Sin más que escribir los saludo. :)


	15. A esto hemos llegado

Hola damas y caballeros aquí** spartanjaller** o** Jor**ge, trayéndoles el décimo quinto y ultimo capitulo de este fanfic llamado ¿Amor? .

Antes de empezar me gustaría recomendarles el fic llamado **"La Era Oscura"** de **Riux**. Hasta ahora van 5 capítulos pero por falta de tiempo solo he podido leer los primeros 2, pero sin duda alguna son muy geniales. Es un finceline, así que pasen lean y si les gusta dejen su review.

A todos ustedes que leyeron, que dejaron Reviews, agregaron a sus favoritos este fic y a este usuario también a los que pusieron alerta para poder saber cuando publicaba un capitulo o un nuevo fic:

¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Ahora si, aquí el capitulo:

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que oía. Tanto Finn como Zack pararon de golpearse y voltearon a ver la escena. El Lich se quedo pensando un poco, toda la acción se había parado. Jake miraba con incredulidad lo que ocurría, lo que dio oportunidad a los soldados del Lich para retenerlo al igual que a Zack.<p>

-¡Marceline, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Grito el perro

-¡CALLATE!- Fue lo único que dijo la reina de los vampiros.

Jake se quedo callado ante la respuesta y la dulce gente no entendía el porqué de lo que sucedía, sabían que Marceline podría ser un poco mala pero nunca al grado de aliarse con el Lich, era acaso que en verdad ya no les quedaba esperanza.

-¿Qué hace pensar que te dejare unirte a mi?

- Soy la reina de los vampiros, así que todos los vampiros te seguirán y somos muy buenos guerreros, además que podrás controlar la nocheósfera sin mucha dificultad-. Dijo sin voltear a Lich.

-Muy interesante-

-Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto con duda el caracol.

-Que pueda estar junto a Finn-

-Valla valla valla , miren lo que el amor puede ocasionar-. Dijo con una pequeña risa en su rostro- Sabes, me recuerdas a otra persona-

El caracol volteo a ver a Zack, el cual estaba retenido por dos esqueletos. Éste intentaba zafarse pero los esqueletos lo tenían muy bien retenido.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora mismo podrías estar con tu querida Catherine-. Dijo el Lich con maldad.

-¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE!- Grito enfurecido el mercenario.

El Lich dirigió su mira da a Finn, el cual se encontraba a un lado de Zack, y entendió lo que su amo quería. Pateo al mercenario en el estomago y callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El pequeño caracol hizo una seña con sus pequeñas manos y los esqueletos recogieron a Zack y lo llevaron ante él y Marceline.

-Si quieres unirte a mí-. Los esqueletos tiraron a Zack frente a Marceline. –Tendrás que demostrar tu lealtad, matando a este traidor-

Marceline no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro, ninguna emoción, nada. Tomo su bajo-hacha y se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba el mercenario. Tomo el hacha con ambas manos y la alzo lentamente, Jake se desmaño ante lo que estaba sucediendo. La reina de los vampiros había levantado su hacha hasta el punto más alto, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción dejo caer el hacha.

-¡AHORA!- Grito Marceline.

Jake se levantó y comenzó a golpear a todos los guerreros que se encontraban cerca del Lich con sus poderes elásticos, dejando al Lich desprotegido.

Marceline se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente con el pequeño caracol y dejo caer su bajo-hacha con mucha furia. Solo se escucho el sonido del hacha chocando contra otro metal. Marceline volteo a ver al Lich y lo único que vio era que su ataque fue detenido por Finn.

Ella se sintió acabada, la única oportunidad que habían tenido para acabar con esa locura y fue detenida por la persona que amaba.

-Sabes, no soy tan tonto como para creerme todo lo que me dicen- Dijo el caracol. –Además te iba a matar cuando dominara a los vampiros-.

Finn saco un pequeño cuchillo y lo dirigió contra el corazón de la chica vampiro. Marceline cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, esperando que todo eso acabara, pero el golpe nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su visión era tapada por una cabellera de color negra. Zack se encontraba en medio de Finn y Marceline y tenia el chuchillo clavado en el estomago. Antes de caer al suelo, Zack logro tomar el collar que Finn traía y se lo arrebato, liberándolo del control del Lich.

El mercenario callo al suelo al igual que Finn. El medallon había caído lejos de los tres, muy cerca de donde se encontraba el Lich.

-¡FINN!- Marceline se acercó a donde Finn estaba, se encontraba desmayado. Después se dirigió a donde se encontraba Zack.

Zack tenia aun el cuchillo en su estomago y alrededor de él se estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre.

-No te preocupes te pondrá bien- Dijo un tanto desesperada

-No- Dijo un tanto tranquilo. –Creo que me llego la hora…-

-No digas eso- Dijo interrumpiendo al mercenario. -Te puedo convertir en un vampiro y así sobrevivirás-.

-Por favor, es mi hora, además mi trabajo termino, libere a Finn y dile que más vale que se encargue de esa pequeña molestia-. Dijo sonriendo- Ah casi lo olvidaba…-

Marceline acerco para poder oír lo que Zack tenía que decirle. Al terminar de hablar, Zack cerró lentamente sus ojos. Marceline se levanto con la mirada baja, se acercó a donde Finn se encontraba. Lo tomo en sus brazos y fue a donde Jake.

El pequeño caracol se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba el collar. Cuando se poso encima de él, el collar comenzó a brillar de un verde oscuro y una gran onda expansiva que destruyo el castillo y sacudió a todos los presentes. Y levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Esto hizo que Finn recobrara el conocimiento. Miro a todos lados y lo primero que diviso fue a Marceline y luego el gran resplandor verde.

Cuando la nube se disipó, en donde se suponía que estaría el caracol, ahora había un gran ser malévolo con ropa de color verde y dos grandes huecos negros en donde deberían estar sus ojos, teniendo dentro de ellos unos pequeños puntos amarillos y con el collar que con el que Finn era controlado, colgando de su cuello. El Lich había recuperado su forma original.

Finn se levanto y tomo su espada. Él sabía todo lo que había hecho en el lapso de tiempo que el Lich lo había controlado, pudo ver como mato a todos esos duendes, a la dulce gente y a Zack. Se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido, pero sabia que tenia que detener al Lich, así que no era momento para lamentarse.

Corrió contra el Lich, dejando a sus amigos atrás, pero el Lich lo lanzo con su magia, hacia el castillo destruyendo una de las paredes y llegando a la sala principal de este. Finn se levanto adolorido. Vio como el Lich entraba por el oyó en la pared y volvió a arremeter contra él pero teniendo el mismo resultado que antes, solo que ahora lo lanzo de regreso afuera.

El Lich uso su magia y formo varias navajas de energía que se dirigieron contra el humano, dejándolo mal herido y sangrando.

Marceline y Jake corrieron en ayuda de su amigo, pero le Lich creo una barrera que les impidió llegar a donde Finn se encontraba.

Gran parte del dulce reino estaba destruido, el castillo era solo escombros y en el centro se libraba una feroz batalla. Había muchos heridos y entre lo habitantes que podían observar la batalla que se libraba en su hogar, estaban aterrorizados.

Nadie entendía lo que había sucedido. En un momento el chico rubio había estado de lado de los invasores, pero de repente empezó a atacarlos. Muchos creían que se había vuelto loco, pero todos estaban felices de que los estuviera ayudando.

Hubo un momento en donde solo quedaron el joven humano conocido como Finn y aquel ser esquelético, pero terrorífico conocido como Lich. Finn el humano estaba muy herido, era casi un milagro que el pobre muchacho pudiera ponerse de pie. Ya no tenía su distintivo gorro blanco, su camisa de color azul estaba desgarrada, con mucha tierra y tenia varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Su respiración era pesada y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Todos miraban atentos a aquellos dos némesis, discutiendo, pero nadie podía oír nada, ya que el Lich había creado lo que parecía ser una barrera para que nadie molestara en su "charla". Muchos estaban preocupados por el joven humano, en especial su hermano mayor Jake y Marceline, la reina de los vampiros.

Marceline estaba muy preocupada por Finn, no le importaba que él hubiera sido malo por un tiempo, ni que ayudara al Lich, ella lo amaba y eso lo único que importaban. Solo quería que el estuviera bien.

Angustiada, siguió viendo a través de la barrera. Miro como Finn esquivaba, a duras penas, algunos de los ataques que el Lich lanzaba. El joven humano contrataco al ser diabólico, pero este esquivaba los ataques con una gran facilidad. Así los dos grandes enemigos luchaban sin descanso, lazándose ataques el uno al otro.

El Lich creo una gran niebla en el campo de batalla, la cual no dejaba ver nada el joven héroe.

Miraba para todos lados intentado encontrar a Lich pero la niebla era muy espesa que apenas podía ver sus manos empuñando su espada.

Todo se había vuelto muy confuso, su vida había cambiado tanto en tan pocos días. Había descubierto su amor por cierta chica que conocía e incluso salieron una vez, parecía que por fin podía ser feliz, pero luego se dio cuenta que todos desconfiaban de él y además que se había vuelto uno de los chicos malos. Oficial mente su vida se había desecho.

Siguió metido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, era obvio que su fin se acercaba. Pero él no se iría sin pelear, ese no era su estilo. Trato de mirar a su espalda, donde de seguro se encontraría ella y su hermano para, por lo menos, darles una sonrisa de despedida antes de su inevitable fin. No logro verlos, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Sonrió al saber que sus amigos lo seguían queriendo sin importar lo que había hecho.

-**Son grandes amigos…los extrañare** triste con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

De prontos sintió un gran dolor en su estomago. Miro para el frente y lo primero que vio fue su estomago, tenia algo parecido a una espada de color verde oscuro y con detalles de calaveras clavada en el, luego miro una gran cantidad de sangre que cubría una parte de la espada. Miro más para el frente y observo que la espada estaba siendo sostenida por un brazo esquelético.

Sintió como era levantado y esto ocasionaba que la espada se hundiera más en su estomago. De su boca salía sangre, su vista se debilitaba y el dolor aumentaba.

La niebla se despejo y todos quedaron perplejos y horrorizados por la escena. Finn el humano tenia la espada del Lich clavada en su estomago y parecía estar muerto.

La reina de los vampiros callo de rodillas con una gran cantidad de lágrimas en su rostro. No podía creerlo, aquel humano que amo esta muerto. Dio un grito que asusto a los presentes. Se abrazó a si misma y empezó a culparse por lo sucedido.

Jake miro la escena aterrorizado, su hermano, aquél con el que había compartido gran cantidad de aventuras, estaba muerto. Sintió como todo su mundo se había destruido. Corrió a toda velocidad contra la barrera y trato de destruirla, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

El Lich saco su espada del cuerpo del humano y lo arrojo a un lado. Comenzó a hablar. Decía cosas como; "Nadie me detendrá" o "esto les sucederá si me desafían".

Finn podía sentir como le estaba llegando su fin. Empezó a ver su vida pasar por sus ojos, el nunca creyó en eso de que vería su vida pasar frente a el cuando fuera a morir, pero le estaba pasando.

Vio todas las aventuras que tuvo con Jake, todos los amigos que había hecho alrededor de los años, los enemigos que había derrotado, las princesas que salvo, los momentos que pasó junto a Marceline y el beso que se habían dado. Todos esos buenos momentos lo hicieron sonreír, pero luego llegaron los recuerdos malos, como todo mundo desconfió de él, como Marceline le había dicho que lo quería solo como amigo, cuando fue sentenciado por la Dulce princesa quitarle la vida a varios duendes y el haber acecinado a muchos habitantes de Ooo solo para darle poder al collar del Lich.

-El..C-collar-. Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Si estaba en lo correcto, el collar mantenía estable el cuerpo del Lich y si lo destruía podría acabar con el. Uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie, utilizando se espada para apoyarse, logro pararse. El Lich no le estaba poniendo atención, recordó todas los cosa buenas que había vivido y eso le ayudo a poder conseguir fuerzas.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo contra el Lich. El ser demoniaco voltio al ver que los aldeanos parecían sorprendidos, y de repente vio al joven humano corriendo hacia él. Sintió como la espada del humano golpeo su cuerpo. El Lich comenzó a reír.

-Admiro tu determinación, pero, es imposible que puedas dañar mi cuerpo con esa espada-. Dijo con superioridad.

El Lich se sorprendió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del humano, luego éste empezó a hablar.

-No quería dañarte a ti… sino a tu collar-. Dijo Finn ates de caer al suelo.

El ser demoniaco, miro el collar que tenia colgando de su cuello, se estaba rompiendo. El impacto de la espada fue suficiente para que el collar comenzara a fragmentarse. Mientras se rompía comenzó a salir una luz de color verde brillante del collar.

-No,no,NO!, ¿QUE HAS HECHO?!-. Grito desesperado el Lich, tratando de unir en medallón que se encontraba en el collar, el cual mantenía a su cuerpo.

El collar fue envuelto de una luz verde y exploto. El Lich comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a dar gritos tan terroríficos que paralizo del miedo a más de uno. Su cuerpo fue envuelto de unas llamas de color verde y estas lo estaban volviendo cenizas. Poco a poco el Lich se volvía cenizas y todas sus tropas de esqueletos, zombis y demonios igual.

En cuestión de segundos el Lich, el ser más temido en todo el mundo, había desaparecido dejando solo una pequeña cantidad de cenizas.

Al destruirse el collar del Lich se liberaron los seres que se habían utilizado de sacrificio para crearlo. Todos parecían alegres por el fin del ser, pero la alegría desapareció al ver al héroe que los había salvado a todos, tirado en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

La barrera desapareció y Jake corrió al lado de su hermano. Al llegar no supo que hacer, el miedo y la desesperación de que su hermano muriera no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. La escena lo desgarraba por dentro, ver a su hermano con una herida mortal.

-No te preocupes hermanito, todo saldrá bien, tú solo resiste… NECESITO UN DOCTOR!-. Grito el perro desesperado al ver el estado de su hermano.

-Déjalo viejo, esta bien-. Dijo Finn tratando de calmar a su hermano. –Ya me llego la hora-.

-No digas eso, todo estará bien-. Dijo desesperado y con lagrimas.

-Jake por favor… es lo que merezco-. Dijo con calma

-Estás loco, no digas ese tipo de cosas o te voy a regañar-.

Finn miro a su alrededor buscado a la persona que amaba hasta que la pudo divisar a lo lejos. Ella estaba llorando, parecía que no había visto lo último de la pelea. Finn intento llamarla, pero le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Jake pareció entender lo que el muchacho intento hacer, así que lo hizo por el. Se estiro lo más que pudo hasta llegar junto a la reina de los vampiros y la hablo.

-Marceline- Dijo el perro mágico, pero parecía que la chica no reaccionaba, seguía llorando. – Marceline, Finn te necesita-.

Marceline reacciono y voló hasta donde se encontraba el joven humano. Ella se acercó a Finn y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

-Marcy -. Dijo Finn con ternura.

- No hables Finn, necesitas un doctor-. Dijo Marceline mientras volteaba a ver a Jake, el cual asintió y salió corriendo en busca de un doctor para su hermano.

-No Marcy-. Dijo Finn. – No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te tengo que decir algo.-

A Finn le dolía el hablar. Sentía como su vida se iba por cada segundo que pasaba. Miro a Marceline, la mujer que había amado y comenzó a hablar.

-Debí decirte esto hace mucho…pero creo que fui un cobarde..- Dijo antes de comenzar a toser sangre. Sus pulmones e llenaban muy rápido de aquel liquido rojo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a Marceline.

-No hables Finn, pronto estarás bien-.

Marceline estaba desesperada, busco con la mirada a Jake, pero no lo miraba, volvió su mirada a Finn. Él estaba muy herido y si no recibía atención médica pronto moriría. Ella no quería pensar en ello. Miro que el joven estaba muy tranquilo, no parecía afectarle mucho el hecho de que moriría.

-Marcy yo… te…amo-. Dijo el joven con gran ternura.

La reina de los vampiros miro al joven, no podía creer que él le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Tuvieron que pasar todas esas cosas para que ambos conocieran los sentimiento del otro. Marceline estaba alegre de oír eso pero a la vez se entristecía de ver al joven en ese estado.

-Yo también te amo Finn- Dijo Marceline sollozando

Ella acerco sus labios a los de él. Ambos pudieron sentir una presión en sus bocas. Esta era la segunda vez que se besaban, pero era mejor que su primera vez, esta vez ambos sabían que el otro les correspondía. Finn sintió una enorme alegría y una paz que nunca creyó experimentar en su vida. Marceline por su parte se sintió igualmente alegre, pero también sentía un calor que recorría su cuerpo. No había experimentado una especie de sentimiento como ese en toda su vida. Ese beso estaba cargado de amor y de necesidad por el otro.

Marceline se separo de Finn y comenzó a llorar. Jake ya había llegado a donde se encontraba se hermano y consigo traía a los Doctora princesa. Ella se acercó a donde se encontraba Finn. El perro mágico miro a Marceline, ella estaba llorando.

-Esta muerto- Dijo la reina de los vampiros entre lagrimas.

El gran héroe de Ooo había muerto.

* * *

><p>Y así acaba el Fic de ¿Amor?. Un transcurso que duro alrededor de 8 meses, desde el 3 de marzo del 2012 hasta el 14 de octubre de 2012, y esta ves, es de verdad. <strong>No es broma<strong>.

80 reviews son los que han tenido mi fic hasta el capitulo 14, 80 grandes reviews. Todos muy buenos desde el primero hasta el ultimo. Muchos dejaron sus reviews, algunos se fueron pero varios llegaron. Recuerdo el primer review de Riux desde el capitulo 6, el de kevinkev18, el de sauron123 cuando no tenias cuenta y todos los demás. Recuerdo los reviews del capitulo 10 los cuales me hicieron reí, aunque al final me disculpe.

Nunca creí que este fic se fuera a leer, pero aquí estamos después de 15 capítulos. Y puede que parece muy exagerado sol por que termine un fic, pero para mi es un gran logro, ya que es el primer fic que termino y me emociona mucho.

Bueno ahora a los reviews:

**-Riux: **Hola Riux, pues ahora ya sabes por que Marceline dijo eso, pero bueno. Nunca me cansare de agradecerte por tus reviews tan inspiradores y que me daba muchos ánimos. Ahora si me apure en terminar el capitulo y a lo mejor no les gusta a muchos, pero a mi me gusto y ademas nunca escribí la palabra **Fin** en el fic, ¿o si?. Pero bueno espero y te gustara el capitulo. Una gran saludo :) Riux

**-sauron123: **Pues ahora no tuvieron que esperar mucho XD. Sin duda el capitulo que más me gusto hacer (aparte del 10) pero bueno, espero y te gustara sauron. Te mando un gran Saludo :)

**-finceline124: **Pues si sigo escribiendo y gracias por decir que los capítulos están buenos. Saludos :)

**-marceline124:** Hola! Sabes tienes razón hago los capítulos cortos y la verdad querida hacerlos más largos pero había ocasiones en que no tenia ideas o condesaba todo lo que quería en unas 2000 palabras, pero bueno espero y te gustara el capitulo final y la verdad siempre me sentiré culpable por tarda, pero ahora solo me tarde como 2 días. Saludos :)

**-kevinkev18**: Pues he aquí el final del fic y no se porque pero creo que me querrás matar. espero que te guste jefe de grupo. Te mando un gran saludo :)

Bueno eso seria todo, gracias por haber leído los 15 capítulos de este fic.

Y recuerden este puede ser el final del fic conocido como ¿Amor?, pero no el final de todo.

**Saludos a todos :)**


	16. Aviso

Hola gente, aquí spartan7jaller o Jorge, con una noticia especial.

Bueno, más bien es una respuesta al review de Finnceline 12.

La verdad me sentí mal al leer que te decepcione y bueno, el como puse al final del fic:

"Y recuerden este puede ser el final del fic conocido como ¿Amor?, pero no el final de todo."

Esto significa que, el fic ¿Amor? acabo, pero es muy obvio que abra una continuación de lo ocurrido al final, ya que falta explicar la historia de Zack, que paso con la Dulce princesa y que paso con Marceline y Jake al final.

En resumidas cuentas abra continuación, y los invito a ustedes a ponerle un titulo al fic, ya que yo soy malo para los títulos XD.

Espero que les guste la noticia/aviso.

Esperen la continuación que estará más interesante y a lo mejor sale Finn.

Saludos :)


	17. Aviso 2

Hola gente, aquí **spartan7jaller** con un aviso.

Bueno esto es una respuesta al usuario anónimo que dejo este review:

**por donde me puedo enterar si sacas otro fanfic?**

Muy facíl, en la parte superior de la pagina, al lado derecho de mi imagen de perfil (la que parece ser un sol) encontraras una parte que dira, "**Author: spartanjaller".**

Daras click donde dice spartan7jaller y listo, entraras a un pagina donde están mis otros fic. Si esperabas otra forma de que te informara cuando saque un nuevo fic, dime en un review como te gustara que te informara.

Para los que esperen un capitulo nuevo de mis fics, les anuncio que trato de escribir pero estuve fuera unos días y no pude escribir. Espero y pronto pueda escribir.

Saludos :)


End file.
